Destiny
by smileyboo101
Summary: I watched my parents die, because of what we are. Someone, something is out to kill us, but I'll get them first. My sisters know not of what we are, but I do. I'm out to avenge my parents death. I will stop at nothing to kill anyone who stands in my path. Even the green-eyed boy that I love.
1. How it Started

I sat on my bed after another night of no sleep, remembering. Remembering the night my parents died, in front of me.

"_Goodnight Buttercup" My dad kissed me on my cheek and left the room, closing the door behind him. I began to fall into a deep sleep when the sound of fighting and broken dishes woke me. I stepped out of my room to see my sisters' door's still closed. I quietly walked down the stairs to see my mom fighting this guy in a dark trench coat. She reached out to punch him in the face but he blocked and punches her onto the desk. She grabbed the lamp and smashed it on his head. He fell limp and my mom saw me on the stairs._

_ "Buttercup!" She screamed my name only to be attacked from behind. She fell and I ran to help. I pushed the couch so the guy fell onto it and punched him in the face. He was out colded, my mom grabbed me and signaled me to be quite. "Don't say anything," She moved me into the closet underneath the stairs, "Stay under here and DO NOT come out"_

_ "But mom, what's going on?"_

_ "Buttercup this is no time for explanation, just stay here" She placed a thick envelope in my hand and said "You'll know when to open it, but not now" And with that my mother left me in the closet alone. I started to panic. I was slightly castrophobic , and being here under pressure wasn't helping. I heard a loud boom, from upstairs. _' My sisters'_ I immediately thought . I began to frantically shake the nob of the door. I gathered all my energy, like they told me to in anger management class and kicked the door and made a hole. I went through the door only to see my house in the memories I had in this house were now gone. I then heard noises coming from the backyard. I ran toward the noise, to see my parents held at gun point and my sisters outcolded on the grass._

_ "MOM, DAD!" I saw tears streaming down there eyes. _

_"Whatever you do, Buttercup keep your sisters safe, for us" My mom said._

_ "You will always be my little girl, We love you." My dad eyes twinkled at me. I felt this sensational feeling go through my body; I lifted my hands towards to gunman. A green beam shot toward him. He dodged it; I looked down strangely at my hands. Only to notice my whole body was glowing._

_ "Buttercup your special, you and your sisters, never forget that. We love you all of yo" A bullet when right through my mom's head._

_ "MARILY-"A second through my father's. I watched their bodies fall from their murders grasp and the blood flow onto the freshly cut green grass. I saw a boy with forest green eyes knock my parent's murder out from behind him. A blonde boy kicks him in the gut and a red head cover my parent body with a blanket. The dark green eyed boy had black hair and he was about to finish the guy off, but before he could he said _

_"This is not over, we would stop until your kind is dead". The black haired boy took his head and twisted it in an unusual way. I gasped; the boys only looked to be 9, the same age as me. I saw my sister began to stir, and I motioned toward them but I was too weak. I tried my best to move but I fell into something warm and everything went black._

* * *

**_So what do you guys think about that ? Should I continue or just stop ? _**


	2. StakeOut

**Since I did get positive number of reviews, I decided to comtinue with my ideas! HOPE YOU ENJOY**

* * *

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

I rolled and began to continue remembering what happened almost 10 years ago. My sisters and I woke in hospital bed and have been living with the Professor ever since. I was told just tell my sisters they died in a house fire. I didn't want to lie to them, but this was to protect them. There was this man, well I think I should say my uncle. He told me what I was. He helped me do what I had planned to do since I left that hospital bed, avenge my parents' death. So far I've been going on missions, getting information and that might include killing. I didn't mind, I would kill any thing and every one that was involved with the death of my parents. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep before I had to get to Uncle Eddie. As I closed my eyes I saw pair of forest green eyes staring at me through the darkness. Through the darkness I was able to see a face…

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did fist?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_UGH_

UGH, I slammed the snooze button on my alarm clock. I didn't budge from my bed, I just got home from a 2 week trip and I wasn't ready to go on another one. My phone rang and the i.d said Ed. Its like he could sense me! I put the phone to my ear and made a grunting noise to let him know I was listening. "BC, you gotta get up. I got some serious stuff that you need to get to". "How serious?" "This guy knows exactly who killed them" . I instantly jumped out of my bed, "Give me 5" I hung up the phone and hopped in the shower.

* * *

(Narrator)

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and there was much to do all over Townsville. We have three special girls, each having something special to do today and we had three special boys out to keep a secret safe.

Blossom was in her rosy pink room, getting ready for today's events. Today was her 2 and a half year anniversary with her boyfriend Bryan. His parents were out of town until Tuesday and Bryan is the only child so, Blossom was spending the weekend with him. She is over heels for Bryan and was ready for anything. She zipped up her bag and double checked herself in the mirror. Her auburn hair was parted in the middle with a loose side braid and to top it all off she had a big white bow in her head. He had on a pink cami with designs of white flowers all over with a tight white miniskirt and white and pink strap wedges. She moved her bow slightly and grabbed her things to head downstairs

Bubbles however was currently single and ready to mingle! She planned on having a girls day out with a few friends. Probably go out of town for a day or two, not too far, but somewhere where people wont know her name. She was still as sweet and innocent as ever, but after a bad break-up she was ready to just have fun. Her blonde hair was down , ending in the middle of her back and it was slightly curled. She had on a baby blue headband holding it back to show off her new diamond earrings. A one-shoulder shirt with a white heart in the middle, and white skinny jeans with slight rips in them and baby blue converse. She packed an overnight bag, just in case she needed one.

Buttercup got out the shower and changed into loose clothing. A old band shirt with plain denim skinnt jeans and black converse. She didn't either bother with her hair, that was still damp on her back. She ran downstairs. "I'll be back later tonight, hopefully" She muttered that last part before shutting the door behind her. She looked at which keys she grabbed, Harley. She smirked and put her helmet. See, her parents left the girls A LOT of money in their will. Each getting a fair amount, spending it on whatever. But Buttercup's Harley was special, she got it after her first mission in Mexico . So it had some sentimental value. She revived the engine and sped down the street onto the highway. She loved the feeling of the wind thrashing through her raven hair. She weaved through the traffic, to get to Ed quicker. She wasn't going to his house, but a secret and discreet warehouse full of things. Many things, even things Buttercup had no idea about.

* * *

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

I parked my Harley around back like usual. I went through I series of secreuity locks just to get into the building, I said it was ridiculous but Ed said it was for safety. No one has ever been a threat to us, so I personally don't see why its need. I set into his office to see im viciously typing away .

"Sup". I grab a green apple lollipop off his desk and sit in my special bean bag.

"Finally, so today instead of training I want you to go on a special mission".

"Where am I going?"

"Nowhere, except on the opposite side of town in a totally new identity" I was shocked, I have never done a mission in town like this. He handed me the file and I quickly ramage through it.

"Well what the hell am I exactly doing? This just looks like a stake-out and I don't do stake-outs".

"I need you to watch this family"

"No Ed, you heard what I said, Im too talented for that shit". He glared me.

"Your perfect and you start today. Theres a vacant house right arcoss the street, do what you gotta do but I need a full report."

"Fine" I grab the file and head toward the door" I'm giving you a week, and all your accomadations will be handled downstairs" I slammed the down behind me. I felt tricked, he told me he had information about my parents not about a damn stake-out.

I open the door to my new house, everything was furnished to my liking. A snack filled fridge, flat screen tv on the wall with movies for days,Xbox and Playstation with the latest games. Oh Ed knows me so well. I head into the garage to see a Mercedes and a hidden door. That's must be where my weapons. Before I got the chance to scoop out what was down there, I heard a hard knock at the door. I opened it to see a blonde and blue eyed boy smiling at me.

"Hi, I'm Boomer and I heard a motorcycle so I thought a family finally moved into here. Are your parents home?" He was already trying to get information out of me.

"I leave alone"

"But you look like your 16"

"You look like you 9 with a 21 year olds body but who am I to talk."

"Anyways my brothers and I are throwing a party tonight, and you should come" This is a conveint situation….a little too convient.

"Sure, I'll be there at?"

"8, hope to see you there" He shot me one last million dollar smile and walked away. I quickly closed the door and started to plan.

* * *

(Butch's P.O.V)

Boomer walked back from the new house on the block. "So whats the family like, do they have any hot daughters? " My brother Brick asked.

"No family just a girl that's our age, but from the looks of the inside of her place she's loaded!"

"Is she hot?" He sounded desperate.

"Yeah I guess,but not my type."

"So you guys think I have a chance?" Yep he was desperate.

"Didn't you and Ashley break up 2 days ago are you were really ready to move on?" Boomer always was always concerned about someone.

"No, but Ashley will be here tonight and what better way for payback then to show her I've moved on".

"I hope you boys haven't forgotten out mission" The whole reason I left my lovely life. My 'father' walked into the kitchen with us.

"We've been here for months, nothing is here. No action what-so-ever." I needed SOMETHING to happen.

"I was told there were warriors in this town. The three most powerful actually, so we need to find them. SO FIND THEM" He stormed out the room.

"That's all that jackass does, order us around and sits on his ass. Last time I checked, he was a part of the mission not ordering it around ".

"He did create us, Butch" Boomer mummered.

"Oh I so that means I owe him my life?"

"No but you owe him some type of respect".

"I respect him". Brick was about to reply when we heard a knock at the door. I went to open it.

"Butch just the guy I wanted to see, I didn't get an invite to your party" UGH Princess, why did I have to be so attractive?

"You didn't get one because your not invited" Someone hit me on the back of my head.

"Didn't I teach you any manners? Hello . Of course you're invited there must have been a mix up. Party is at 8" My father was standing beside me. She smiles ,and my father walks away.

"See you at 8" she whispers in my ear. I pushed her away and slammed the door in her face. No one can crawl under my skin more the Princess. Before I could go start an argument with my dad, I heard another knock at the door. I opened it hoping it wasn't Princess, but it was an angel. She had the lime green eyes and dark raven hair that went down her back. And her body? A perfect hourglass frame, with nice size jugs. "Stop drooling over my body and take a picture. It will last longer" Her voice was like angels singing, but I had to keep my cool.

"I would, but you have clothes on"

"Try to take them off, if you dare. Anyways is Boomer here?"

"Yeah, but he's busy what can I help you with?"

"The water in my place wont be on until tomorrow, can I take a shower here?"

I smiled, "Will I get my picture?".

"If you try anything, I will personally ruin your future of kids " she pushed past me and walked into the house. I watched her ass jiggle. Just as I was about tp say something she said "Stop looking at my ass perv". I smirk and close the door. This was going to be an interesting party.

* * *

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

I purposely busted a hole in a water pipe, I had to get into the house to information before things got too crowded. I was hoping to see Boomer, he seemed more the eager to help anyone, hope my perception isn't wrong. Instead of model Boomer I get this muscular sunkissed green-eyed hunk! I couldn't stop starring in his eyes, they were so familiar. He was hot, sometime I wish I could think about things like that. I walked into the house, ready to start my mission. The house was...normal. I walked into the kitchen to see Boomer, raiding the fridge.

"Hey! Green-Eyed girl, you came to me this time" There goes that smile again, it was actually starting to get annoying.

"Actually, my water isnt on and I need to shower" I was waiting on him to imply that i use their shower,hopefully he would catch on.

"You could shower here, it would have to be in Butch's shower though." Bot was I hoping that guy and the door wasnt Butch.

'That would be me" He was leaning in the doorway, with a smirk I wouldn't mind slapping off his face.

"You two meet each other?"

"Unfourtunately" I said, "Can you just show me where the shower is" He looked at me what walked toward the bathroom. The whole walk there, I could tell he was smirking. We walked into a dark green and black stripped room. It was huge! A king sized bed with what looked to be a walk in closet, Flat screen, some gym equipment and the latest gaming systems.

He noticed me looking around, 'Yeah I know my room is awesome, you should come over more"

"No i wouldnt want to beat you in your own games" I was ready to give him a beat down in Black Ops.

"Your a girl, you dont play videogames"

"Welcome to the 21st century jackass, where women play videogames, drive motorcycles and actually have opinions. If you arent to scared to get beat, by a girl" Of course he accepted the challenege. He got the game started, while we had small talk.

"So you live alone?" I nodded. "Why?"

I quicky made up a lie."I dont like authority, you know. Someone always there to tell you what you can and can't do" He nodded.

"I understand, my father pisses me off just for the hell of it. But i cant bring myself to leave" He started to soften up and open up to me. This is my time to get all the informationl I can.

"Aww the little perv has a heart" I playfully pushed him.

'Yeah, only for certain things. So you ready to get beat" He sounded so eager.

"Yeah , show my what NOT to do" In sync of finger starte smashing buttons and our thumbs were moving rapidly.

(A few games after)

I threw the contoller down, "and that's game 5!. i thought you would win at least one" Butch was facing the screen, face completely shocked.

"No one has ever beat me.." He mumbles.

"Well I just did! The name's Buttercup. REMEMBER IT!" He quickly faced me.

"Buttercup..." He just starred at me, with those mezmorizing eyes.

"Yeah, my name is Buttercup is there a problem?" He didnt say anything, but kept starring at me. "Dude, Im gonna seriously get you a picture becaue this starring shit has to stop" i grab my things and head to the bathroom and close the door behind me. I began to place my gadgets through the room. i placed a bug down the drain that would spy on everyone for me, and a tracking device to put on the phone's when i got to them. i turned on the sower and stripped my clothes. Now my plan goes into effect.


	3. Party Prt 1

**I've been working o nit since FOEVER. Happy i finally get the chance to update. Since school is tomorrow, I will be updating MORE no I'm kidding, it will be less. But when i have time I will. Plus I'm working on another story, what do ya think? ENJOY!**

* * *

I took my shower and put on my party clothes. A black pair of short shorts that compliment my ass, a neon green cut off shirt with slits in it that had 'DANGEROUS' in black bold letters. It showed off my toned abs, and my belly ring. I exited the bathroom to see Butch changing. When he saw me he gingerly covered himself up.

"Oh please, it's not like you have anything I haven't already seen" I placed my bag on the bed and looked back to him. This time I really looked at him. He had a strong jaw, his lips looked so soft… his eyes were the most gorgeous shade of green and so familiar. His hair was a mess on top of his head, but it looked effortlessly cute. My eyes wondered down to see his rock hard abs, toned muscles.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

"Eh not really, the last guy had better" I looked away slightly blushing, hoping he wouldn't see.

"Oh did he?" He continued to smirk. "Well if I must say, you do look hot"

"Of course I do" He continued to check me out. I walked over to him and lifted his face so his eyes would meet mine.

"Eyes up"

"Well if you just gave me my picture then we would have this problem would w-"He stopped in mid-sentence and stared at me in awe. I gave him a questionable look, and attempted to take a few steps back but I stumbled on my own two feet. He caught my waist and we were in the position of a while. I looked into his eyes…So deep, mesmerizing, like they've always have been…since that day. My eyes widen, it's him! I quickly pulled myself together and pushed away from his arms. "Sorry about that" He mumbles. He gathered his things for a shower

"See you downstairs?" I nod and grabbed my bag.

I quickly go downstairs only to find it empty. I took this golden opportunity to plant my equipment. Right when I finished planting my last sensor I heard a husky voice entering the kitchen. It's Boomer. "Wanna help me make the finger foods?"

"Um does it involve me doing actual cooking?"

"No"

"Ok" I walk into the kitchen to help make small sandwiches, a veggie and fruit tray.

"So how do you like the neighborhood?" I was totally taken back by the question sense I was still in 'kill' mode. I calmed down.

"Um I really haven't been here long enough to know"

"Well let me know, and I pretty sure Butch wouldn't mind showing you around"

I dropped a slice of ham "BUTCH?!", I laughed, "Thanks for the offer but after than beat down in Modern Welfare I doubt he wants to play with me"

Boomer gasped, "You beat him!, finally someone with the skills to".

"Yeah, my buddies and I play all the time. I try to teach my sisters, but they never have time to. We used to be so close, but lately we rarely say 'Good Morning' to each other because we're always on the go" Me having so many missions, Bubbles living the single life and Blossom stuck up Bryan's ass we rarely were together.

"You sound like you miss them" He was so easy to talk to.

"Kinda, so are you and Butch close?"

"I actually have another brother, Brick he should be coming down soon. Actually I'll warn you, I think he's going to use you to make his ex-jealous"

"Why did they break up?"

"She cheated"

"Yeah, I'll go along with it and support the cause as long as things don't get too at of hand"

"He wouldn't have it any other way". As if right on cue, a red-head came down stairs shirtless. He was muscular but not as muscular as Butch. He had a killer smile with blood red eyes. Boomer cleared his throat, "Brick, we have a guest would you MIND putting on a shirt"

"I know we have a guest that's why i came down the stairs shirtless" He walked toward me and took my hand and pressed it against his lips "Pleased to meet you".

I pulled my hand away from his grasp "Stop kissing up to me Boomer already told me, I'll help but if you're gonna act like that then…"

"BOOMER!" He slapped Boomer against the head.

"What the hell Brick! I thought it would be nice for her to know since she seems to have eyes for Butch!"

I gasped, "I DO NOT!" I smacked him upside the head. He rubbed his head in pain and mumbled a few curses.

"Second thought I don't need your help…" he was lingering for my name.

"Buttercup" "Buttercup, cute name by the way but I think I'll go through this alone. If Butch has his eyes on you then I know when to back off".

"You two are acting like I'm his territory, I just met the guy!" When stood in silence for a while. These guys were really weird, but they seemed cool. Boomer and I went back to making sandwiches, while Brick left the kitchen.

"To answer your question, yeah we are close. After our mom died, we realized we only have each other"

"How did she die?" He took a moment to respond, "War".

"I'm so sorry" I felt so sympathetic knowing how it felt to lose a parent. He grunted to response, "I know how it feels to lose a parent. My mom and dad were murdered right before my eyes" Why did I just tell him that?! I don't know why, but it's like he was pulling this information out of me. He is just SO easy to talk to, just like Bubbles. She could get anything out of me, a talent she used well.

"So that's why you live by yourself?"

"Kinda" I'm glad my story all fit together.

"So your parents were murdered so you live with a close family member who was bossy so you move out on your own. Missing you sisters" It made perfect sense! But why is he trying to put my story together?...

"Yeah, crazy life right?"

"We all go through things, Buttercup. I thought my brothers and I had it bad but you clearly take the cake" He slightly smiles.

"Yeah I guess I do". With that, the doorbell rang. Brick answered the door and a group of people came in. Soon after, some music started to play. I helped Boomer set the food out along with drinks.

"Why don't I introduce you to some people"

"No Boom, I'm good. You go enjoy your party. Oh and thanks for the invite" He gave me that Grammy-award winning smile before walking away. I grabbed a drink and found a comfortable spot on the couch. I looked around through the crowd of people who were dancing, laughing, talking and having fun. I stopped when I sound a pair of chocolate brown eyes starring right back at me. I quickly stood up and walked toward those eyes. "MITCH!" I felt his familair warm, stron gmuscles wrap around my waist into a tight hug.

"BC, you look good as usual. What are you doing here?"

I stood on my tippy toes to reach his ear, "On a mission".

He looks around, "Oh yeah, this is such a mission type environment. Be careful, someone might have spiked the punch with rat poisoning."

I hit his arm, "Ed had me do this, and I don't know why I'm here. I didn't really read my packet, I scanned it so".

"No I understand. "

"Why are you here?"

"It's Saturday night, unlike you I have a life so I go out. Tonight I'm out with my girlfriend." I was shocked; Mitch and I have tried the relationship-thing, but we decided to stay friends. Of course we have feelings for each other. Well I did. I wasn't jealous that he had a girlfriend, but I wasn't too happy about the idea either.

I didn't want to seem like a work-o-holic or a loner so, made up a slight lie."How funny, because there's this guy that I'm kinda into is hosting this party"

"But I thought you were on a mission?"

"I have to have fun too, plus its part of my mission so yeah" He nods, not really understanding when suddenly a blonde girl with hazel eyes wraps her arms around Mitch. I wanted to pounce on her and punch her lights out!

"Hey babe, who's this?" Her voice was like nails on chalk board. He kissed her and looked back at me

"Ashley, this is my close friend Buttercup. Buttercup this is my girlfriend Ashley" We exchanged greetings, but I didn't like her. Something about her seemed off.

"Babe, let's go dance" she was whiny and totally not his type, but I'm not jealous. Mitch can date whoever he wants; he nods at me and drags that stick figure onto the dance floor. I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk back to my seat on the couch only to see it was occupied by a couple who were making out. UGH, is everyone here sucking face? Or am I just jealous because I'm not... I make my way toward the kitchen. Should I use this time to scope around and get information?

I walked up the stairs and began searching the other rooms. I saw a dark green door, a burgundy door and a navy blue door and of course the belonged to the boys. I also saw two extra doors that were plain white. I check the hallway for stranglers. I put my ear to the first door and I heard no voices. I quietly opened the door just find another room. 'Probably their dad's room' I thought. I noticed pictures of...female monkeys? What? There dad must be a zoo keeper of something, that would make the most sense. I closed the door and went to the next door. I slowly opened the door and entered quickly, closing the door right behind me. I scanned the room to see if anyone was here with me. It appeared to be empty, but appearances can deceive. I take slow soft steps through the room. It seemed to be a lab, like the one the Professor has at home. A simulator, a wall of different types of weapons, some analyzing equipment, and multiple file folders, desk with a large computer. Then there was a another door. Why would they leave this door open, with so many innocent kids downstairs?

I heard someone charging from behind me and I quickly spread my leg against the ground, tripping whoever it is. They quickly got up to jab me in my gut, but I retaliated in kicking them in the head cause them to fall against a nearby wall. They grabbed what seemed to be a laser gun off the wall and pointed towards me. "Leave" The voice was deep and demanding.

I was up for a fight, "Is that anyway to talk to a guest?"

"More like a trespasser"

"I was invited into this home. Now whats a little laser gun gonna do to me?"

I could see a smirk creep on his face, "Who says this is a laser gun?" He pulls the trigger and a laser came shooting towards me. I easily dodged it, but it hit the wall causing the wall to melt. "I know what you are." My head quickly turned to look at him.

"Well if you wanna be my friend then I have to go to know you too". I charged toward him and then he starting shooting at me. He had horrible aim, I kicked the gun out of his hand and it slid across the floor. He tried to attack me, but I pinned him to the wall. I got closer to his face, to see he had cold black eyes and needed to shave. I pulled him into the light, he was a monkey…half man half monkey. I gave a confused look, he head butted me causing me to fall back and letting him go. He ran to a wall and pressed some button. I quickly got up, and I heard footstep coming up the stairs. The monkey held a gun at my head and the door bust open revealing the bodies.

"Get her!" He demanded to three bodies standig in the doorway. I quickly moved toward the monkey-man and put a force-field around us.

"What do you know" My voice was serious and leathal. I was in 'kill' mode, and nothing would stop me. As a response the monkey creature spit on me. I simply grabbed is skull between in hands and twisted it. His body fell limp. I removed the force field and turned away from the people in the room. "I would love to play, but I got to go. Don't worry I'll be back" I transported myself into Butch's room. Luckily none of the couples downstairs made their way up here. I sat on the bed and gathered everything that just happened in my head. I went into the bathroom to fix my hair. My ponytail was altered; hair was slipping from under the band so I decided to let my hair down. It fell in slight waves down my back. I splash water on my face to see the bruise on my head starting to form. That monkey and his minions are gonna pay, just as I was about to leave the room Butch came in.

"What are you doing up here?"

I quickly made up a story. "Clumsy me, I bumped my head and I came up here to make sure I was ok. I didn't think it would be a problem" I tried to sound innocent and sweet.

"No it's fine", he moved closer to me to examine the bruise, "what did you hit?" I shrugged, He was so close to me I was able to breathe him in. He smelled like freshly cut grass, as if an instinct I stepped a bit closer to him. He noticed me step closer to him, "You let your hair down". He ran his fingers through my raven hair.

"Yeah, my ponytail was giving me a headache. Wait. Why are you up here?"

"My room, I don't have to have a reason"

"Aw, a girl downstairs rejected you?"

He played along, "I don't want to talk about it. But seriously I'm not really interested in the girl's downstairs even though they probably wouldn't say that same" I raised an eyebrow in response.

"So you three are like the three most wanted guys at your school?" He smirked, "exactly. But I haven't found the girl that really stands out, you know?"

Of course I could relate."Yeah, you date some people who remotely stands out but you find out that they are just like the rest".

He nodded, not breaking eye contact with me "Maybe I'm looking in the wrong places"

"Maybe" Just them we turned to see Boomer in the doorway, out of breathe.

"Butch. Get downstair. Now. There's a fight" Butch quickly rushed past Boomer leaving me with a funny gut feeling. I felt my cheeks get hot, "and you say you don't have a thing for him" Boomer smirked as he walked away. I shrugged it off and quickly headed downstairs to fight. I push past the crowd to get a better look. I see the stick-figure close to the brawl, crying. That idiot! I shake my head and look to see who exactly were fighting. I move a bit closer to see Brick fighting…MITCH!


	4. Party Prt 2

**Long time no see, I know. School is a pain inthe butt. But I'm still gonna try my best to update. ENJOY!**

* * *

I didn't move. Didn't blink. I didn't know to do, until I seen Brick viciously punch Mitch directly in the face. That didn't stop Mitch, he came back and threw Brick into the crowd. This was my time to act. I jumped in-between the two, trying to make eye contact with Mitch. He had that look in_ that _his eyes. I knew that look, his eyes were no longer that gorgeous chocolate brown that i loved. They were pitch black and lethal. He was looking past me, I moved closer to him as he was striving toward Brick. "Mitch STOP" My voice was demanding and strong and still he paid no attention. "MITCH" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me. Suddenly I felt something hard against my back , pulling me away from Mitch. I try to fight against the embrace, but they are too strong. After I'm pulled away from the commotion and into the kitchen, I turn to see that BUTCH took me away. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!".

His face remained calm, "You don't want to get inbetween that. That guy deserves whatever is coming to him".

I punched Bit… I mean Butch in the shoulder, "THAT'S MY CLOSEST FRIEND, AND HE DOESN'T DESERVE ANYTHING!" _Fuck trying to talk to him, Mitch needs me_. I try to push past Butch,

"Seems to me that you two are more than friends". He smirked,

"That's none of your business".

"Yeah, and that commotion going on out there is none of your business!".

"You don't know ANYTHING OKAY? IF ONE OF MY FRIENDS IS IN TROUBLE, I WOULD DO **ANYTHING **TO HELP THEM. SO FUCK OFF!" Just as i was about to storm out of the kitchen I got the smell of the over-use of perfume and hairspray.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl had on expensive skimpy clothes and too much make-up. Her skin was deadly pale and she had to orange puffs on the sides of her head. I simply shook my head and pushed past her, trying to hid my laughter. One of her minions pushed me back. I grabbed her hand and body slammed her on the ground.

"I highly suggest you move out of my way" i was trying to surpress my anger like I was taught.

'Not until you tell me, who the hell you are and why are you with my Butch?"

"I'm your worst nightmare" I pushed the girl throught the wall, "Now STAY OUT OF MY WAY" I rushed into the living room to see the two meat-heads still fighting. I pull Mitch off Brick.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!". Mitch has never yelled at me, and this wasn't about to be the first time.

"I'M SORRY IM TOO MUCH OF A GOOD FRIEND TO LET YOU FIGHT OVER SOMETHING STUPID, LIKE THAT BITCH!" I pointed toward the stick figure. Mitch calmed down and lowered his head. "Thanks.." . I nodded and began to help him walk toward the kitchen.

After I got all the little things down, I noticed Mitch has really big cut on his arm. "You'll need stitches". He started to whine playfully,

"BC I don't want stitches". I slightly smiled,

"I'll give you a lollipop later".

"Ok then". He laughed, it sent shivers down my spine. A gesture I'm used to, but still when he laughed it just moved me.

"Well I gotta go back to my house to get my kit, I'll be back" With that I left.

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

I secretly watched Buttercup help Mitch. She seemed to be an expert at this. I watched them, how they act around each other. It's obvious she likes him, but I don't think he feels the same. He doesn't know the effect he has on her. When he laughed, her cheeks filled with color. When he used his baby voice, she slightly smiles. When he says her name, her whole attitude changes. Almost as if she becomes calmer, as if his voice soothes her. She really likes him, it too bad he doesn't feel the same for her. I couldn't just stand behind the scenes and watch this jerk screw over ANOTHER beautiful girl._ But why do I care?_I shrugged the feeling away and I walked over to Mitch, when he saw me he smirked. "so he uses his brothers to finish his dirty work?"

"No dumbass, I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to warn you. Stop playing with Buttercup's emotions". He gave me a confused look , "Don't be that guy that changes her. She likes you, I don't know if you can tell but she does"

"Dude chill we are just friends"

"Just friends my ass"

"Why do you care somuch for her? Oh wait, are you the guy she's..." His face turns into a face of disapproval, one i was used to seeing.

"What did she say?"

"Don't worry about me breaking her heart, you need to watch out for her yourself. She's more to handle than you think"

"What are you talking about? I just met her today and I'm pretty sure she hates me"

"She doesn't hate you, that's just the way she is"

"Mean, quick-witted, competitive, temper"

He slowly nods as I list her qualitlies." She's not always like that, but that's all on the surface. Everything she's been through has made her what she is. BC is one tough chick. She only shows a few emotions, none are girly. Of all the years I've known BC I've never seen her cry. Not once."

"I think she would have cried if my brother beat you into a pulp". I heard footsteps in the kitchen doorway. It was Buttercup.

"Don't you pansies have anything else better to talk about besides me" She was slightly angry, I could tell. I watched her long smooth legs moved toward where Mitch was sitting. Her long raven hair following her close behind. If i must say, she looked good from the back. "Butch stop staring at my ass" How did she know that?! She wasn't even turned this way!

"Buttercup if you just give me my photo, I'll stop staring promise" I saw Mitch reach into his pocket,

"Here dude, this was when she was little.' I reached out for the photo. I looked to see a smaller version of Buttercup. Her hair was shoulder length and she looked tom-boyish. Tan cargos with a light green shirt with a soccerball on it. But her eyes are was really caught my attention. They looked so hurt and scarred. Full of anger and vengence. Yet they looked so familiar... I starred at her eyes as i struggled to remember. I looked at the other two girls in the picture, but Buttercup snatched the photo away brfore i could get a detailed look.

"That's enought"

"Where those your sisters?"

I saw her eyes soften, "Yeah, Blossom is the one in red and Bubbles is the one in blue". She pointed to them in the picture. I starred at the trio...Green, Red and Blue...I felt my eyes widen as the connection clicked in my head. We found them.

"You should invite them over sometime"

"No, they wouldn't wanna hang out with a jerk like you. Alright Mitch I'm done"

"I can't feel my cheek" I think that's what he mummbled

I chuckled,"Well at least you don't look like a pretty bot anymore, you look like you just came out of a bar fight". Buttercup hit my arm. Boy could she hit! 'Stop hitting more, or I'll hit back!"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Are you testing my Butter-Butt?" She hit me again.

"Did that answer your question' She had a slight smile on her face. "Alright Butch we'll be gone now"

"Yeah dude, shorry for ruining your party. I didn't know that was you bro's girl. Hope he'll forgive me"

"Brick's not one to hold grudges, I'll tell him" I walked the two to my front door and watched them walk to Buttercup's house across the street.

* * *

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

I felt Butch's eyes follow me all the way home. After Mitch persuade me to let him stay, I went into my room and grabbed the phone to call Ed.

"BC, how was today's work? You got everything already?"

"No Ed, Im calling to tell you there's more to this mission than you assigned. Ed those boys who live nin that house are the same boys who saves my sisters and I that night my parents died. They are the same boys who are out to kill us. What do I do?" I was trying not to panic.

"Buttercup this is the moment you have been waiting for, for years! The boys leader may have information about who killed your parents, hell they may be behind there murder. But this is what you do. Get all the information from one of them, learned everything there is to know. Make him fall for you, as soon as he gets soft you kill him."

Ed must have noticed my silence, "BC dont fall for him, remember you mission. You've done a few missions like this so you have experience, I have faith that you wont get too attached"

"I won't let you down Ed"

"You're not doing this for me. Your doing this for the safety of you and your sisters, your doing this for your parents"

* * *

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

After I shut the door I quickly ran upstairs to a white door and knocked before i rushed in. "Mojo, Its them!"

"You don't think i know that!" Mojo turned around in her chair. "She attempted to kill me, and we will kill her... and her sisters. We will completely our mission after all this time"

"What's the plan?"

"Get to know her, learn everything there is to know. Make her fall in love with you, when she is most vunerable you kill her"


	5. After the Party

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I awaken to the sound of ringing... My phone! I reach over to my night stand and grab my phone to check the caller id. It read : Blossom.

"Hello" my voice was raspy and deep, _I wonder if Butch's voice is raspy and deep when he first wakes up?_ WHY DID I JUST THINK THAT?!

"Hey BC, where you asleep?" She sounded so happy and energetic. Who could be so happy and energertic at...I rolled over to see the clock. It was almost 11.

"Yes, I was and I would like to go back to sleep"

"Okay well I called to let you know I'm ok" Something was off...

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'll call you later when you are awake. Bye" Before I could further interagate her she hung up the phone. I tossed the phone on the other side of me and sat up in bed. _As soon as he gets soft, kill him._ Ed's words from last night were still ringing in my head, but why? I've done this before, with guys and girls. Why would my coincence be coming into play now? I pushed the thought away as I raised from my bed and went to ckeck up on Mitch. Sound asleep, still. Perfect. I scurried downstairs as quiet as a mouse, and began checking the monitors. I planted all kinds of devices in that house. Survelienece, traps, just all the basic spy equipment. As I scanned the monitors I noticed I had all the rooms except, the room with the white door. I made myself a mental note as I noticed movement in one of the screens. Boomer was awake and current heading downstairs. Brick must have been in the shower yet there was a lump in his bed... I looked onto the other monitor to see Butch spread over his bed asleep. His mouth was slightly opena nd his hair was tousled everyhwere. He looked rough yet so peaceful, so child-like. _Stay focused._ Hopefull I won't have to remind myself that I'm on a mission.

* * *

I knocked on the familiar tan door. Th golden child opened the door, "Buttercup Im surprised your string enough to come back after last night"

"Well you guys are my neighbors, so i dont want there to be bad blood between us. Plus i have some damage control to do. Well we do" I motioned towards Mitch, who was hiding behind me. However Boomer, looked uneasy about this.

"Eh...Buttercup I dont think this a good idea"

"It'll be fine" I gently pushed past Boomer with my supplies in my hand. I got right to the wall where I threw that that hideous girl through. "So what was that girl's name again?"

"You mean the girl you tossed? That's Princess. She's practically lives for Butch"

"Looks like we have a stage 5 clinger." Mitch smirked.

"What's a stage 5 clinger?"

"Its like the ultimate stalker" Mitch replied. At least those two got along well.

"That sounds perfect to describe her. She was a last mintue invite, from our dad. Like how many red flagscan you get before you realize that he's just not into you?"

"Some girls just got get it. Guys do. If we get rejected, sometimes we will keep trying. It depends on the girl. But if she isn't really what you want, you accept the deny and move onto the next"

"That's Princess's problem. No one tells her no, except Butch. That's why she's so attracted to him, its like a challenge to her. He doesn't get that. " Ugh all this talk about this girl was making me naeusous.

"Enough about her, Mitch let's fix this wall" Off to work we went, and thus my plan was but into motion...

Mitch and i were in mid-conversation when we noticed Brick come downstairs with...the stick figure! _Wow, talk about awkward! _They stopped talking when they noticed us.

"Hey Brick...Morgan is it?" The hazel eyed blondie frowned before saying,

"Its Ashley"

"Yeah of course, how could I forget." I took the time to really look at the stick figure. She was super tan and she had bed hair.._ Oh.._ She was wearing an oversized shirt... I looked over at Mitch. He didn't even adknowlede their presence. I slightly hit his shoulder, he grunted before saying,

"Hey dude, Ashley. Sorry about the party last night. I dont know what got into me, to fight over something so stupid. Well its fine because it wont happen again. We are just here to fiz the damage we caused your house. Didn't want to give you another reason to hate me" Brick opened his mouth to talk, but Ashley's voice came through first.

"Of course he's angry! It's all your fault" Brick tried to talk again but Mitch made it through first.

"You never told me you were in a relationship, Ashley. I never suspected it, because you hid it like a pro. Who knows how many other boyfriends you have.."

"I have one"

"Actaully you have none." Brick finally got the oppurtunity to talk, and wow did he shock Ashley. She let out an overly dramatic gasp.

"But babe, I thought.."

"Ashley I never said we were getting back together, hell I even tried to stop you! You forced yourself on me, i wasn't gonna stop you." I couldm't help but laugh. She narrowed her eyes at me before storming upstairs To get her clothes I'm guessing.

"Oh and so you know dude. I'm not mad at you. Tha whole fight was completely useless. We're cool" Mitch and Brick did that whole bro-hug thing. It ws a touching experience, really but I have business I have to handle.

"So I was thinking, we should all go out for lunch later, what do you think?"

"I have practice today, Boomer is going out of town, but i think Butch is free" Perfect.

"Ugh, Nevermind." This was the perfect way to show off my acting skills.

"Aw, come one BC. It'll be fun, just the two of you." Mitch was wiggling his eyebrows, which made Brick laugh.

"I thought you were going too!"

"Not anymore, I dont want to interupt."

"Interupt what?! It's not like its a date, just two people hanging out, that just happen to be the oppisite sex" The boys looked at each other before saying,

"Its a date"

Great looks like I'm going on a 'date' with Butch... Just like I planned.


	6. In the Closet

I reassured myself that I looked casual yet seductive as I prepared for my 'date' with Butch. A pair of low rise black ripped skinny jeans that showed off my curves just right. A plain forest green checkered hoodie. A pair of black vans, black studs and my locket necklace and I was set to go. As I walk downstairs, I hear Mitch sigh.

"BC, your going on a date not just hanging out."

"That's exactly what it is, plus this is part of the job"

"Well at least have some fun, I mean when was the last time you went on a date?"

"That's none of your business!"

"My point exactly! So go out have fun and please attempt to let your guard down"

"What if he tries to seduce me?!"

"Hell, let him! You've been kinda tense lately, you could use that right now" He smirked. I hit his arm and made sure it hurt. He swiftly pushed me out the door. I opened the garage and got onto my Harley.

I parked into the restaurant's parking lot and walked in. A waiter greeted me politely even though I could tell she was ready for her break.

"Are you ?" I nodded in response. "This way, please" She led me far away from the door into a dark secluded booth, where I saw a dark haired boy sitting there searching through the menu. The waiter handed me a menu as I took my seat on the opposite side of Butch. I mumbled a quick 'Thank-You' as she walked away. I starred at Butch, waiting on him to adknowledge me. He simply just continued to search thought his menu. _Fine, two can play that game_. If he was gonna ignore me, than I was gonna ignore him! I opened my menu and did the exact same thing he was doing. After a few minutes the waitress came back and we ordered. She took up our menus and went along her merrily way. I noticed Butch purposely avoiding my eyes.

"Is this how all your dates go?"

"Oh so you admit this is a date?" His voice was hoarse and dry as if he has been screaming.

"No, it's just. Your avoiding me, why?". He seemed tense and uneasy, something was definitely wrong.

"Lets just say, I'm not the best guy to get mixed up with. I'm making this easier on you." He wasn't saying that yesterday…

"Why the sudden change of heart? You were throwing all your best pick-up lines at me yesterday, why act like a closed up clam now?"

"You ask a lot of questions"

"You never answer them", we sat in silence before I said, "Plus who said I was Miss. Goodie Two Shoes?" He smirked.

"Look we both know neither of us want to be here, so why bother?"

"You came didn't you" He looked a bit shocked after I said that. Of course I was right. Why bother to come if you don't want to be here.

"I wouldn't give up the chance to see you, Beautiful" I rolled my eyes,

"Oh now you wanna be Prince Charming"

"No, I'm far from it" There goes that silence again. It was drastic and aganitizing. Maybe this wasn't gonna work, but who was I to give up? "But seriously, if you didn't look so hot I would say you were trying to look hot. Were you trying to impress me?"

_Yes._ "No, why would I impress a snob like you? Get over yourself. Plus you don't need girls like me, you have Princess". A grunting noise escaped from his lips,

"I would much rather have girls like you" . There goes that smirk again. Boy did he think he was smooth. I was about to reply when I seen a familiar red-head out of the corner of my eyes. I took a closer look, and realized it was Blossom! I grabbed Butch's hand and told him to be quiet, of course he did the opposite.

"Why are you telling me to 'shh'?" He was being so loud and belligerent. Blossom along with a few other people turned and looked in our direction. _Fuck_, she coming this way!

"Dude act casual!" I let go of Butch's hand and pretended that we were talking. A soon as Blossom was ear shoot I said, "Don't say anything and follow my lead". My voice was stern and in control, I dare him to say anything. I have control over this situation, even though nothing like this ever happens ! Time for my acting skills to kick in.

"Hey Buttercup" My sister casually sits down next to me, tense as ever. Her head was slighty turned down so her hair was covering her face, hiding her facial expression.

"Hey Bloss, what's wrong? Where's your boyfriend? How did you find me here?"

"Please slow down, one question at a time" Her voice was starting to break.

"I told her she asks too many questions…" I eyed him, letting him know I heard what he mumbled. Blossom began shaking…I knew what was next, tears. If I didn't get her talking, I wouldn't get anything out of her.

"What happened with-" She cut me off before I could say his name.

" Please, just stop. Don't say it, I don't want to hear it. Buttercup, I think I need to talk to you in private. There are some things we need to discuss…" I grabbed her hand and we rushed the girl's bathroom. Luckily, there was no one in the stalls. I put the trash can infront of the door. No one was getting in and no one was getting out. I leaned casually against the door.

"Talk."

"As you know I was with _him_ and things were going great. Perfect infact. Then… he started to pressure me to do things I didn't want to" her voice started to crack, eyes glassy. What she said finally registered in my head.

"Did he rape you?" Her eyes widened,

"No, I fought him off in time"

"So it was an attempt?" She slowly nodded. I felt my blood boil as I watched my sister cry. I threw the trash can cross the room, as I reached for the door I felt Blossom grab my arm.

"Please, don't do anything. Just let this go"

"Hell no Blossom. He attempted to hurt you, after telling him to stop HR DIDN'T! HE WAS GONNA DO IT! I'M NOT GONNA LET SOME LOW LIFE GET AWAY WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" I snatched my hand away from her grasp, and stormed out the bathroom. I almost made it toward the door when I felt another hand grab my wrist. I whipped around to see Butch looking at me with curious eyes. I snatched it back, "This really isn't the time. Sorry but I have to go". My eyes went wide as Butch grabbed me by my waist and forced me to stay put my his side. "Whats your deal?"

"Your not going anywhere, without me"

"I dont need you, I can handle things on my own"

"Obviously you can't, your thinking irrationally. Now, stop making a scene and tell me where the hell we're going"

"You are gonna stay here and wait for your food, I'm leaving" With that, I finally pulled away from his grasp and stormed out toward my Harley.

* * *

Finiding Blossom's boyfriend's house wasn't difficult at all, being here a few times by force may have come in handy. I quickly parked my Harley and banged on his door. I swear I was standing there for 5 minutes. As each minutes pasted I was only getting angier._ Just kick the door down and pay for it later... _I did exactly what my concious told me to, without a second guess. I kicked the door down with ease. This was simple, maybe a bit too simple...

"BRYAN GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE. WE HAVE SOME THINGS TO DISCUSS!" I frantically began moving through the house. I checked the kitchen only to see a few dishes were thrown, but why would there be thrown dishes... Unless you were trying to defend yourself or there was a bug and you wanted to kill it... I moved into the dining room. I noticed streaks of blood trailing up the stairs. Oh fuck! I reach into my pocket nd pressed the 'Panic' button on my beeper. My phone then ringed, "Ed get your aging ass down here now. I got a bad feeling about what I just walked into"

"I'm sending back-up now" He hung up. I needed those people to teleport their asses here now! I heard someone in the stepway of the front door, I ran to meet up with them. I ran up only two meet a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Butch, what the fuck!? So your stalking me now? So that's what we do in Twenty Twleve? Okay..."

"I'm not stalking you, I got a bad feeling" How did he know about what's going? "I'm only here to protect you"

"I can handle myself"

"No doubt about it but remember your not Superwoman" He moved throughout the house freely, hopefully I will be able to cover up everything he his about to discover about me.

"Let me show you want I found" I grabbed his soft hand and led him into the kitchen where the dishes were clearly thrown then to the blood stain carpet.

"Where does it lead?" I shrugged. "Lets follow it" He followed along the path of the blood. This was NOT the time to be adventerous, but I followed him anyways. The blood led up the stairs and into what seemed to be Bryan's bedroom, since there were model pictures EVERYWHERE. "This kid obviously gets no action"

"Yeah, he tried to rape Blossom, asshole. He better hope that was his blood, or i'll make a trail of my own...". Thankfully Butch didn't hear what I mummbled or i would have gotten some questionable looks. We followed the trail into the closet and it just stopped. There we stood in the middle of his closet, that was a little too big to be a guy's closet if I must say. But anyways, the trail just stopped, no sign of a body or stuggle. Nothing that could help us conclude what happened to the body.

"Where do we go from here?"

"There's nowhere left to g-" I was interupted by someone closing the door on the outside and locking it. Who has a closet that locks on the outside? I mean seriosuly! Who has a closet that locks at all!? "This is just great really"

"Being stuck in a closet with a guy like me, I know" Even though it was slightly dim I could see his smirking face as clear as day. I reached over and pulled down on the light switch, to see his face more clearly...Well actually to slap him.

"See what being in a closet with a guy like you does to a girl?" He was holding his face.

"Yeah, you can't keep your hands off me" I completely ignored him and began searching for a way out. No windows, no secret doors, I attempted to kick the door down with no luck. This is such a safety hazard, but then again who gets locked in a closet!

"We're gonna be here for a while..."

"No shit, Sherlock. It took you 10 minutes of mindless searching just to come to that conclusion. Detective work is definately your future profession" I glared at him,

"Thankfully I have people coming" Wait...10 minutes have past, it doesn't take that long for back-up to get here! As if on cue, i get a text : 'Something came up, back-up had been interferred, hope you can hold out on your own -ED'. Great... I rolled my eyes. Suddenly my screen flashed a 'low battery' screen and powered down. I calmly placed my phone in my pocket. "Yeah no one is coming, and my phone just died".

"At least you had service, this is a complete dead zone!", He slumped down against the wall, " What if we're stuck here forever"

"Please dont start that, at least wait until more time has past until we play the 'what-if' game" I slumped down next to him with my hands in my lap. Yep its offical, I'm stuck in a closet with Butch. This is not what I planned...


	7. Bonding Time in the Closet

It was getting hot by the minute. Neither of us felt comfortable enough around each other to began to shed clothing. At least he wasn't, I didn't care. "Its so hot" I lift my hoodie over my head to take it off, only to expose my black tank top. "Thought I didn't have on an under shirt on? Perv".

"Can't blame a guy for wishing" He smirked. Ugh, I was getting tired of the smirk, I wanted to drop kick it off his face. "Since you're getting comfortable, why can't I?" He took his shirt off in a quick swift movement, revealing his lean muscular chest. My eyes lingered over his muscles. Starting with his strong broad tanned shoulders, going down to his clearly defined chest, his toned stone-hard six pack. How I longed to run my hands over his...BUTTERCUP! I mentally slappped myslef. Making him fall for me is nothing but a mission. I can't fall for this kid!

"See something you like?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I had to go along with it, even if it might kill me.

"I do, but Property of Princess is written all over you...". He palmed his face.

"She is not my girlfriend, we have never been together. Never have, never will be!" He was claerly aggrevated so i knew i hit a nerve.

"Ok ok she's not your girl. But if she's not yours then who is?"

"No one, for once in my life. I'm giving girls a break, well at least trying to. They just can't keep there hands off me." He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at the same time. i rolled my eyes, letting the topic go.

"All I wanted to do was give Bryan a piece of my mind, instead i get stuck in a closet with this jerk" I mummbled to myself.

"What did he do, and who was that girl?"

I sighed, "That was my sister Blossom she the oldest but I'm the protecter of the family. No one messes with my sisters. I've always been like that since our parents died. They're all the family I have, besides the Professor. Watching my parents...I felt so weak...I couldn't take it..." My eyes began to sting, but i wasn't going to cry. I cried my last tear when i lost my parents to those assholes who are out for my sisters and I. I hung my head low, shading the wetness in my eyes. Butch moved closer to me for comfort, even though it was hot. I didn't mind it. I was comforting, nothing pervy no groping just simple comfort.

"You are so strong. Losing your parents, protecting your sisters and having to cope with the life of a teenager. I couldn't do it, honestly I praise you for that. Seriously, I have a new-found respect for you and I completely understand. I lost my mom and we were so close, but not closer than Boomer was. When she.. died Boomer became so sensitive and broken. Brick and I had to put the pieces back together. When he falls for a girl, he falls hard and they do nothing but break his heart. He just wants someone to replace my mom, but he doesn't understand that no one can do that. I try to protect him for that, but I can't. It's a part of life."

He lost a parent , maybe we have more in common than I thought. I rest my head on his shoulder and he lays his head on top of mine. "My sister. Bubbles it like that, she goes through guys like tissue. Thinking that she'll find the one to treat he like my dad did. Guys our age aren't ready for a responsiblity of like that. You tell them your pregnant with their baby and they run like hell! I just hope she doesn't fall for a trap.."

"What did Blossom's boyfriend do?" The question brought my rage back through me.

"He attempted to rape her." I spoke through my teeth, trying not to let my rage through.

"And your this calm?! If I had a sister and someone try to do that to her. This house would burned to the ground."

"Thanks for giving me an ided, but Bryan will get whats coming towards him. Karma is a bitch and that bitch is named Buttercup."

"What do you have in mind to do?"

"What am I not gonna do? I'm going to make his life a living Hell. School will be hell, no girl will want to THINK about dating him. We will press charges so his future is down the drain. Can't wait for his parents to come home Tuesday, if there will be a home for them to come one to." I smiles as i secretly think of all destruction I will cause him.

"Will you need any help with that?"

"Umm, I doubt it, but if i do. I'll keep you in mind."

* * *

Hours have now passed and Butch and i were down to our underwear. If I must say he looks good in his boxers. We talk the whole time, so no wander time flew by. We talked about sports, television, sport cars, Batman vs Spiderman, music, all types of topics. I felt like I knew him, even if I was only stuck in a closet with him for like 2 hours. "I'm so hungry, UGH why did I leave my food?!" I swear my stomach was going to eat itslef.. Suddenly things got really quite, you could hear nothing but our rigid breathing. Suddenly I heard a crackling wrapper sound coming from Butch. "Do you have food?" He viciously shook his head. "Your lying!" I crawl over to him on the oppisite wall. His hands were in his pants pocket, obviously something was in there. I grabbed his hand and pulled it out this pocker revealing a bag of Skittles. My eyes widen,and i try to grab the bag but he pushes it across the room. "GIVE ME SOME"

"NO" I crawl ahead of him, despertely reaching for them. I felt strong determined hands grab me my ankles and pull me away from the bag. He lounged foward, fingertips grazing the bag. I lounged ontop of him, reaching against him. He flipped over, landing ontop of me. I mustered my strength to push him off and quickly restored myslef on my feet will he still stuggled to regain his balance. I went toward the bag and grabbed it until Butch kicked it out of my hand. Some of the skittles, skid across the floor. I went for those skittles. I quickly stuffed them into my mouth, savoring over the sweet taste. I almost got too involoved witht the sweet taste that I almost forgot there is a whole bag full! I scan the room for the bag to see it in Butch's hand. "Look I don't want to hurt you, just share!"

"You can't hurt me" I raised my eyebrow. "Your a girl, you can't hurt me" Oh great he was one of _those_ guys! well let me show him what type of girl i was. I kicked him back against the wall, i went to kick him in the chest but he twist away to the left of the wall. I kept attempting to kick him but he kept twisting against he sides of the wall. I quickly got aggrevated, and grabbed his face. I got dangerously close."See i knew you couldn't resist me" he smirked. I sweetly smiled and my facial expression quickly changed to a grim frown and head-butted him. He looked at me warily,

"Yeah, I'm that kind of girl" I pushed his pressure point and watched his body fall wearily. "Tsk Tsk, you didn't even put up a fight." I snatched the skittles from his hand and sat on the oppisite wall chewing away...

Soon after I finish off the bag of Skittles, I felt a rush of cool air. I raised my eyes to see Blossom in the doorway. "Are you ok?!" She sounded so concerned and i was too tired, I think I mumbled somethng along the words of,

"I fine just get me home with food!". I felt strong familiar arms grab me and everything went black...


	8. Boys versus Girls

I woke up on an unfamiliar couch. Various unfamiliar figures floating around me. I quickly rubbed the sleep from my eyes and quickly got into my defensive stance. I scanned my surrounds to notice I was still at Bryan's house. "Buttercup, are you ok?". I quickly yanked my neck around to see Blossom slowly moving closer to me with a concerned look on her face. I quickly dropped my defensive stance and became more comfortable with her.

"Hey Bloss, what's going on?"

"Well after telling you about the whole Bryan situation I guess you and that guy came here looking for him. But what exactly did you two do? There's blood and broken dishes, police are here and I think they want to take you and him in for questioning."

"Well that was alot to take in... Did the guy wake up yet?" I didn't want to tell her his real name until she got to formally meet him.

"Yeah, his outside with some other guys" I quickly thought of the other guys as being his brother. I quickly manuvered myslef towards and throught the front door, skillfully dodging policemen along the way. I had to get Ed to drop the suspision the police have towards me. Crime scene 101 taught me, if the cops call you in for questioning then theres a 85% chance they believe you have some type of involvment witht he situtation. I weave through rows of cars to see blood red familiar eyes. It took a while for me to realize Blossom was right at my heals. I guess now would be the chance for her to meet Butch formally. As I approached them, they all gave me nothing but cold looks.

"Well nice to see you three too"

"Sorry its just we're on high defense mode. We dont really get along with cops" Brick's muscles in his face relaxed as her crossed his arms across his muscular face.

"Well that makes the four of us. Plus they want to take Butch and I in for questioning, I think we should get our stories right first"

"Why would you have anything to straighten, if you said you do nothing" I rolled my eyes at Blossom's inncocency, it was cute yet sickening.

"Guys, this is my sister Blossom. Blossom these are my friends Butch, Boomer and Brick" I pointed to each of the boys as I said thier names. They all exchanged greeting, while I slightly noticed Brick's eyes linger on Blossom. I felt my face scrunge as I said , "hey Bloss, I think that's Bubbles you should go fill her in". I didn't really see Bubbles, but I need Blossom to move. She followed my order, simply.

"So that's your sister?" Brick's eyes were still foloowing her.

"Yeah, paws off" He snapped out of his trance.

"Why she taken?"

"No, but she's just been through some things. Plus I don't want you to jump the gun. I haven't known you that long but I pretty sure I know what type of guy you are"

Brick raised an eyebrow, "And what type of guy would that be?"

"The new girl every week type. Blossom isn't that type of girl, she's fragile."

"Are you saying she's too good for me?" he sounded a bit insulted, but he would get over it.

"Since you asked, yeah."

"Well then Buttercup, we'll just see what she has to say". Brick closed himself off and leaned again the car. Not saying anything to anyone. Butch rolled his eyes and was about to speak until a familiar high pitched perky voice interupted him.

"BUTTERCUP PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NOT GOING TO JAIL!" It was Bubbles, surprisingly. I didn't think she was here. "i got here as soon as Blossom called, are you ok?" she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Bubbles I'm fine. These are my friends Butch, Brick and-" I got interupted my Boome

"and I'm Boomer" He tenderly grabbed Bubble's hand and raised it to his lips befroe softly landing a kiss on it. I felt myself gag but I heard it from Butch. I looked over to him and his face was slightly twisted. I heard Bubbles giggle as her eyes were connected with Boomer's. You could practicallly feel the connection between the two. I had to clear my throat three times before the trance between the two broke.

"Great you know each other, but if you two want to fuck then just get it over with" Bubbles and Boomer began to blush. It was cute, I felt a little bad for being so blunt. Butch rolled his eys before saying,

"So what's the story?"

* * *

Butch and i were now down at the local police station. I don't know what the hell was taking Ed so long to drop out suspicsion but this is some serious shit. They placed Butch and I in seperate interogation rooms. I knew the drill, keep a stern face and keep your answers short. I was staring straight at the wall that i knew was the transparent wall. it wasn't long before a cop come into the room.

"Buttercup Utonium, 19 years old. Born and raised in here in Townsville. Lost both parents in alleadged car crash. Yep we know all there is to know about you. Hi, I'm Officer Brandy." He reached his hand out as if he wanted me to shake it. I simply keep my stance with a slight nod.

"Ok then. So let's get down to business. First things first, What's your relationship with ?" What we he implying?!

"We're aqcuantinces" He nodded with an oppsing face as if not completely agreeing.

"So why were you two in the home of Bryan Summers?"

"I was going to kick his ass"

"Why would you have a reason? What's the relation between you two?"

"Bryan Summers is Blossom's ex-boyfriend."

"Is this a crazy love triangle story?"

"Hell No! Bryan tried to rape Blossom, being the touch sister I am, I was going to his house to teach him a lesson."

"So your implying that Bryan was attempting to rape your sister." I hated when cope wanted to repeat things, like seriously that's what I said. "So Ms. Utonium, Do you want to tell me why you and were found in the closet, nearly nude?" Wow, this whole situation did sound like a tragedy love triangle...

"We were trapped in the closet and it got hot"

"Who trapped you in the closet?"

"I don't know, when Butch and I scopped the house there was a trail of blood and we followed it to the closet only to be locked inside"

"Did you know of anyone's prescene in the home at the time?"

"No, we only saw broken dishes and blood"

"Mhmm" Brandy looked at me intensly before going to write some material onto his notepad. "Ms. Utonium you do know Bryan Summers is missing?" Go figure, I swear the human police were so slow!

"I do now"

"How do you feel about that?" When the fuck did this guy become a phycologist?

"I hope they find him alive, so I have a chance to give him a peace of my mind" Brandy nodded and wrote more stuff down.

"Well Ms. Utonium, reguardless of your reputation you have been very cooperative today and I thank you for that. We will be in touch" I nodded then got up and exited the room, waiting for Butch. I was sitting in a chair with cop just walking all around me, I fucking hated every dreadful moment. FINALLY, Butch came out looking stressed. We didn't talk until we got to his truck.

"How did this go?" I looked at him waiting for a positive response.

"Fine, trust me. My name is clear, I had to play the scared boy act but it's all worth it in the end" He revived the engine, "Want me to drive you home?"

"Yeah, but we gotta reschedule our date"

"Maybe we should just go to the movies and you can buy me some Skittles that you owe me" He smirked.

"You deserved that. How could you be so stindgy?" I slghtly smiled.

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing" He gave a small laugh, but it was audiable. I heard it, it was...hypnotizing. I stared at him,

"How about we go home and chance then head out to the movies, deal?" He nodded as he sped up toward the dark clear highway.

* * *

**Ed's P.O.V**

What the hell do you mean you couldn't give her back-up? She's the best fuckin agent we have, if she needs back-up them damanit we're there!" I was on the phone with the manager over the 'Back-Up' area of my company. He was bout to be fired.

"I'm sorry Mr. Utonium it's just... we got sidetracked okay. While you called for us to help her, we got attacked. And not just any attack, it was serious. It took out a great deal of my men, it might take us some time to recover"

I sat up in my seat as I listened to the valuable information I was recieving. "Who attacked you?"

"The Dark Kingdom, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. At first we thought we could handle it but they're more powerful, alot more powerful". The dark Kingdom has attacked us, GREAT. They have broken the treaty meaning they have or know someting that we don't... I need Buttercup to work faster. She need to awaken herslef and come in close contact with her powers and gain her position on the throne. It's hard to see boyish Buttercup in a long decorated dress and rule a country, but she is a powerful witch. Her and her sisters, but little does she know she has all the power...

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V_**

I didn't know what to wear! UGH, I'm fucking Buttercup, I don't have girly problems such as this...Did I want to look sexy and seducing or did I want to keep it classy. Go with alook that said, 'Look don't touch'? Yeah that sound like a good idea. Before I could actually put clothes on I heard a knock at my door, I looked in the mirror to see I was still wrapped in my towel. I went to the door anyways, who could resist a wet beauty in a towel? It was Butch, he pushed himself into my house. "Sure you can come in' I rolled my eyes as I shut my door. Butch was wearing dark pants with a black and green plaid shirt, He kinda sorta a little bit looked dressed up."Aww Butchie, you dressed up for me?"

"Shut up, it was Boomer's idea."

"Sure it was" I winked at him before running upstairs. UGH, I hate the flirting shit, this guy was so repulsing. Now that Butch was dressed up, I had to too... Dress ot skirt...UGH I can't belive I just thought those words... Skirt, less strainage. I literally threw an outift together, so I double checked myself in the mirror to make sure I didn't look like an complete idiot. I had on a black tight mini skirt that hug my ass perfectly! A dark forest green tubetop that supported my rather large boobs. Ugh why is everything on my so big, why can't I be a bit smaller?! I grabbed some dark forrest green wedges to go along with my shirt. Lightly slapped some make-up oon my face and headed downstairs. Butch was relaxing on my couch as if he lived here, he starred at me with wide eyes, as I was coming down the stairs. I guess I did look good. I waled over to him and closed his mouth, "Don't wanna catch flies now do we?".

"Yeah, nice place you got by the way. Who knew a girl could-" I raised my hand up before he could finish.

"Girls can do anything"

He gave that small laugh again, "No they can't" I dropped my jaw,

"What can guys do that girls can't?"

"Girl's can't play basketball"

"Dude, there's a women's professional basketball league, what the fuck are you talking about?". Butch and I argued for another 15 minutes before I has enough of it, "You know what, me verus you in ANY game or sport of your choice. Deal?". I held my hand out, hoping that he would take the deal. He looked at my hand with speculations before shaking it and agreeing.

"Ready to go on this date?"

"Fuck no, if I win a majority of the games then we go on a date of my choice. If you win a majority of the games then we'll go on a date of your choice. Deal?"

"Fine, but just know on my date, I would love to see _more _of you."

"Ugh, I can't wait to kick your ass" He completely avoided what I said and starred at my body.

"See that's one thing girls can do. They can captivate a boy with only eye contact_."_

_"_Yeah, we have that effect on men, not boys"

"You're right girls can't do that but a woman can." I hadn't noticed but Butch was moving closer to me. He grabbed hold of my wide hips, I simply pushed him away.

"Good night, Perv" I turned to head upstairs.

"You know you like it" He winked before striding towards the door," Go get you rest you're gonna need it for tomorrow" With that he closed the door. I went to lock it before heading upstairs. I was so excited for tomorrow..


	9. The Battle

I was sitting on a bench waiting for Butch. BOY was he taking forever, guess he just scared of losing to me. I got a text from him earlier telling me to meet him here and I beat him here. Tragic. I watched the joggers and the joggers that were trying to pick up other joggers and the joggers that pretended to be jogging. They all somehow bunch onto one track. Some even tried to get my number. You know how that went down. I guess I look hot in my work out clothes. Who knew black sweats and gray v-neck and green and black adidas was hot on a girl with no make-up or anything at 6 in the morning ! Really who knew guys were so desprite. After what seemed like 10 years of waiting, Butch finally found his way here. "What happened did you get caught?"

"Don't worry about that, are you ready to get whooped?"

"Seriously, that's the only comeback you have? I was sitting here forever thinking od a good one and this is what you give me?"

"I'm saving my engery on more imprtant things" He smirked.

"What's the first game?"

"Basketball, one on one. First to 21" Now it was my turn to smirk,

"Let the games begin."

After hours of endless playing, Butch and I came down to the last thing we could thing of as out tie breaker...arm-wrestling. We were neck and neck, neither of us wanting to give up. I definately didn't want to give in to a date of his choice, that would be emotional sucuide. Escpecially since he used his looks against me, throughing me off my game. It's okay though, I got his back twice. I'm not afraid to admit it to myself, Butch is hot. Not that I would say that to his face. I felt Bytch's grip slightly slipf or a second, I took this as a chance to press foward and...I'm...almost...TH-AHHHH. He felt that I was about to win and, I don't know how but, He used some like megastrength and pushed my hand back without problems... I starred at him in awe. "Impressive I know". I was truly speechless, nothing I could say would justify this moment. "Now. Let's talk about that date I get". I rolled my eyes while he smirked.

"Well Butch what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking t-" That was the last thing I heard before all hell broke loose...

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but I have SOOO many ideas and other stories all racked up together. I'm trying to take it slowly and all that stuff. But I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. The end to my other stories is rapidly approaching so I'll have more time for this story. Wouldn't that be nice. Having nice long chapters to read, updated quickly yada yada yada. So if you have any ideas about how their date should go, please tell me your ideas :) Thanks for reading, please review ! Smileyboo101**


	10. The Strike of Confusion

"Well I was thinking-" Butch was starting to slyly smirk when suddenly he just dissappeared yet was replaced with cyphers all around, out to kill me. Cyphers are like ninjas but they can use magic and things. More clever if I must say, but that doesn't mean they are impossible to kill. If I must say, they are my speciality to kill. I sensed one trying to chop me head off from behind me. I kicked my leg back and he released his machette which I gladly grabbed. Shifting it around making it more comfortable in my hand, I stabbed him right in the back. Turned with it swinging and killed another. I keep swinging the machette, but i can't help but wonder..._Where the hell are all the bystanders? Why attack now? In a public place? _The harder I fight, the more there are and they only seem to be multiplying... _Where's Butch?_. I was moving implusively, my body was moving but my mind was compleely somewhere else, but when that thought about Butch crossed my mind, I messed up. I felt myself get cut on my leg, impulsively I kneeled to care to my woumd. i realized that I made a mistake at the wrong time, I was held with a knife at my throat.

"Come with us and, live" His voice was deep and it sounded old.

"How about fuck off and you live" I guess he didn't like my threat because he pressed harder on my throat, drawing blood. It was warm as it trickeled down my throat.

"I don't have a sense of humor" His voice ws stern, he needed to lighten up a little. I recommened some shots or something. Ok seriously, I need to get out of this. I focused all my energy on myself and I felt it bulid. Once it reached a good level, I attacked. Quickly moving to grab the knife from his hand and at his neck. Completely reversing the roles.

"You should work on lossening up a bit, a weekend in Vegas maybe?"

"I'll kill you"

"I was hoping you'd invite me, but second thought..." I slit his throat and watched his body fall limp. I turned around to see the other cyphers gone... Now one was around, not even a squirrel. _Weird..._ Luckily once you kill a cypher their bodies decinigrate, no mess for me to clean! I guess I'll just go home then... I was walking towards my car when i realized i was still holding the knife. Once I got in and locked the doors, i began to examine the knife closer. it looked ancient and sacred but they were inscription on it that i couldn't quite read, along with some symbols. Some I recongized, they were similar to symbols that hanged in Ed's office. I tossed it in the glove compartment and drove off. It was time to get some fuckin answers and close this case up.

I drove to Ed's sweaty and all. I got through secrutiy and up to his office without interupption. "Ed, what the fuck is going on?"

"Good Evening to you too..."

"Don't play with me"

"You always liked games!"

"Fine, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to ask me how my day went"

"BC, that's not how the gam-". I cut him off.

"ASK ME!"

He sighed nervously, "Sooooo BC, how did you day go?"

"Fine, I was working on my mission when fucking cyphers attacked me in the middle of the fucking park!" He looked at me with speculation.

"Well what happened?"

"I was with Butch and he sudddenly dissappeared and then cyphers came from all directions. I managed to end it, and i gotta cool sovenior too." I tossed him the knife. He had to blink twice before looked at me with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

"These are our cyphers..."

"But why did they attack me? "

"I don't know..."

* * *

**So I lied...this chapter wasn't longer but you know... Short chapters are quickier and stuff and long chapters are well long. Ok I just stated the obvious but you get what I'm saying right? No... I know I'm a confusing person. So please leave a review if you like short chapters better than longer ones or vice versa. I truly want your opionion. :) -Smileyboo101**


	11. The Truth

"Well damn Ed, what DO you know?" I was at my breaking point with this fool...

"Excuse me..?"

"It's like eveythime I come to you with something, I get the same answer 'I don't know'. I'm tired of that response, I want answers. I want justice and I want revenge. If your not equipt enough to help me with my goal, then maybe..."

"MAYBE WHAT, BUTTERCUP?! I'm your uncle, I'm gonna help you. I trained you and you know everything that I know. We're together in this."

"Obviously we're not. If our trained cyphers are attacking me then SOMETHING is going on..."

"Accident" He was trying to pull away from the conversation...He's hiding something...

"Accident? That's your response?" I look at him for a response only to notice his hair is starting to thin... He gave one sharp nod. "I'm done. I won't be needing your services anymore _Uncle Ed"_ I said his name with complete venom, at this point he diguists me!

"We're FAMILY. You can't betray family" I only flipped him off as i continued towards the door. Just as I was about to shut it behind me he said, "Just like your filthy, no good father!" I quickly made my way back towards him.

"How dare you say such things against your late brother!" If Ed didn't watch it, I was gonna kick his ass and not feel bad about it. Release all this pint up engery I have

"He's alive! He's back home, sitting on the throne that's suppose to be mine!" I felt my body go limp...

"He's alive...b-but how?" Ed eyes widen as he realized what he just said. He was about to start lying again so I grabbed the knife off the table and points direct above his heart. "I suggest you start talking, and it better be the truth."

His eyes were full of hatred I never knew he once had for me, so i pressed harder. His facial expression didn't change yet me began to smirk. "Kill me". i was a bit taken back by his response, but i didn't show any emotion. Instead of pressing through his heart, I let him go...

"Think of this as a warning, asshole." I took a green lollipop from his desk and made an exit... Now for some real fuckin answers.

* * *

I quickly made my way back to my house, with The Professor. Of course he wasn't home, but Blossom and Bubbles were. I tried to ignore their prescense and comtinue with what i was about to do. I went straight to my room and grabbed the envolope my mother gave me years ago. I shut the door and begin to pull out its contents. The first thing was a letter...

_Dear Buttercup,_

_If you're reading this than your father and I are dead. Now, let me explain everything for there is much. Your father and I are not your real parents, but listen don't stop reading because there is muxh you still don't know about yourself. We were ordered to watch over you and your sisters when our kingdom became too dangerous. We were order by your parents, John and Anne, directly. The king anf queen. Yes, that makes you and your sisters princesses. Now, you all come from something great. Each holding a specific power, but you Buttercup. You're the strongest yet you could be our downfall. By our, I mean our kingdom. You and your sisters must train and excersie your powers, but watch out for danger. Edward Utonium, DON'T TRUST HIM! He's family, but he's corrupted and out for the throne and power. He's not the only person you should look out for, the government will look for you too. They know what you are. In the envolope I have all the information you will need. I believe you will make the appropiate decisions, for you and your sisters. If you need help with what to do, there's a list in the envolope and a better explanation. I...We believe in you Buttercup. We love you._

_-Marilyn and Liam_

I placed the letter down and blinked away the tears on my eyes. All this time, I've been lied to... I'm not a witch. I'm something more... Ed lied to me... Now is not the time to grieve and be a baby. Now is the time to act.

I pulled out a list...

1. Find Katherine Romani

with Kathrine.

Mojo Jojo and watch him closely

4. Gather all the information about your parents whereabouts.

5. Kill Edward and Mojo Jojo.

6. Find your parents.

_P.S: Buttercup whatever you do. DON'T FALL IN_ LOVE.

That was a weird way to end the list... I pulled more things out of the envolope. More letters, addresses, and pictures. I stumbbled upon this specific picture. There was this couple together. A man with curly dark hair that was neatly on his head, full of luster and bounce. He had these bright blue eyes that screamed with happiness. This clothes looked neat and pressed, seemed exquiste and impressive. The woman had brown hair, it was long. When I say long, I mean LONG. It almost touched the floor. She had these gorgeous green eyes, that looked alot like mine. Her smile took away all the trouble I was once feeling. I looked down to the caption. It said King and Queen, John and Anne. These are my parents! My heart suddenly began to long to be with them. I folded the picture and laced it in my wallet. Time for me to make a change. I grabbed the address I needed and placed the unused contents back in the envolope. I read the address: 1984 Mystic Lane...I'm on my way.

I took a shower before I left the house, of course Blossom and Bubbles wanted answers which I didn't want to answer I've lied to them enough. Hell, I didn't know how much more lying I could take.. I managed to escape the house and I was now on my way to see Katherine Romani. I walked into the store. It seemed to be a witchy type shop, selling herbs and potions that i doubt worked... i rang the bell sitting on the front desk. As i stood there and waited for a response, I began to wonder...What exactly am i here for? This wise voice pulled me from my train of thought, I looked up to see a woman with chesnut hair and a few graying pieces. She looked about 40 and no a day older, yet her eyes...her eyes seemed 70. So much knowledge in them.

"Can I help you with something?" I did the only thing I can think of.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium" Her eyes widen.

"I've been looking for you. I've been looking fo over a decade, after Marilyn and Liam were murdered i knew you would need my assistance. Why now?"

"I was on the wrong side, but now I'm ready."

"Ready?... You are nothing but a first level. You don't even know what you are"

"What am I?"

"You're the Ultimate. You can do amazing things." She goes to a book self and grabs a thick dusty book. "Everything you need to know is in this book of prophecies. Stories of your family that go WAYYY back, back deep into your royal line. You can see the life of anyone. It's not THAT reliable, it shows you things based on certain decisions. But somethings in this book won't change. It's Destiny."


	12. Pulling Together The Pieces

I was sitting on my bed flipping through the book. There was so much information, about the people in my family. The member that stood out the most was Ed. He was rejected from my family yet he demanded the thrown, which he never got. It was rightfully his through birthrate, but he gave that up when he made the ultimate sacrifice. He made a deal with the devil. You can commit treason, you can have an affair, you can kill your own kind, but you never NEVER make a deal with the devil. In this case the deal was to give the soul of the next Ultimate to him in exchange for immortality...

Ultimates were people who had last power. They could do everything. See the future, manipulate your thoughts, move things with their mind and greatest strength... Ultimates are only born through the royal bloodline every 80 years. I'm the third Ultimate in my family. I put the book down as I tried to connect the dots in my head..

My soul is the one Ed sold...All along Ed was out to kill me... I sat the book down on my bed and began to pace through my room. Too much is going on. This is too much fo one person to handle. I sat down on my head and let my head fall into my hands. Why me? Why do I always have death at my door? Why can't my life just be how it was suppose to be? I suddenly stopped pacing as I remember that the book has your destiny written in it. I picked it up from my bed and flipped through the pages... As I got closer to the end of the book, I saw nothing but blank pages. "Where's my destiny?" As if a response to my question, the book's pages started to flap rapidly then the pages seized.

I looked at the page it landed on and dropped the book from my hands. I saw 3 pictures but no words... One picture was me with my sisters, i have no idea what that meant.. We were standing together in glory. The second. The second was a photo of and what looked like, Butch and I laying dead. Yet, we're holding hands in an awkward and uncomfortable position. The third photo was the one that was most disturbing... Butch and I were standing together. HIs hand was wrapped around my waist. The part that got me was. I was wearing a gorgeous mint wedding dress and he was wearing a matching suit. I kicked the book, trying to get it farther away from me. The farther away is it, the farther away those thought will go. I looked around my room. Well it technically wasn't my room, but I felt a certain kind of serenity here. However this isn't home. I need to get out, who know what Ed has planned. He's probably watching me now. Perv. I need to get out of here. Away.

I can't go home, because I can't face my sisters. I know too much and they know nothing, it's not right. But where? Where should i go? I pushed the question away, as I began to pack my things. As I closed my last suitcase, a suddenly felt tears hit my eyes... why am I crying? Then it hit me, I could die as any given time now. Death is waiting for me, waiting for the right time. I have to find a way to reverse this. It's either my life or his... I wonder whose gonna make it. I sat on the suitcase i just closed and went deep into thought. _Where are you gonna go, Buttercup?_ As if I answered myself, something in me said _Butch_. It felt as if my body was moving on its own and my brain had no say. I grabbed some bags and left the house. I put the bags in the trunk of one of my other cars and walked across the street. As if they knew I was coming, Boomer opened the door. "I had this strange feeling that you were coming..."

"something in me told me to come. Can I come in?" He looked like he was debating with himself on the question, but he opened the door wider. I walked it in and the smell of food instantly hit me. "Looks like that something calling me was my stomach!" Boomer chuckled and closed the door behind me.

"I was in the middle of making pasta."

"You cook?"

"If I didn't, we wouldn't eat. Glad you came, I could use extra help. You mind?" He walked to the kitchen, I followed.

"Not if I can stay for dinner". Boomer replied with a smile and began to give me directions. I was making the sauce.

"So how did your bet with Butch go?"

"I kicked his ass, but he would never tell you that."

"Funny he said the exactly same thing about you."

"He wishes he could beat me! I'm Buttercup Utonium, no one can beat me. Remember that" He chuckled while continuing.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you like Butch"

"Well I could say the same about you and my sister" I think I saw him blush...

"She is kinda cute, but way out of my league."

"Why would you say that?" He shrugged his shoulder in response. I watched Boomer as he kneaded the pasta. He had model-type features. Tall and muscular yet lanky and lean. Perfect blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. The perfect poster boy, honestly. Boomer caught me looking at home and winked at me, playfully.

"Enough about her. So what have you been up to lately?"

"Well I'm moving out. Well no, my house is being fumigated. After this I have to check into a hotel" I may not being working for Ed, but I still felt I had to keep an eye on these guys.

"Nonsense, you will stay with us."

"No, I don't think i should intrude."

"No intrusion at all. I know this may sound strange but I feel this close connection with you. Nothing romantic but I feel like we could really become best friends.". I gave a small smile.

"After all I've been through today, that doesn't sound strange at all"


	13. A Night Out with the Enemy

We all sat at the table, Butch watching me with an observant eye. I had many questions for him, not I know that now is not the time. Boomer placed the bread sticks on the table, next to the salad and sat down. There was an awkward silence through the table. Boomer was the first to speak. "Brick, Butch how was your day?" They looked at each other before Brick answered.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here? Not saying you're not fun and good company but this is our home..." Boomer was about to respond for me, but I held my hand up to silence him.

"Boomer said I would stay here while my home is being fumigated. Will that be a problem?" I raised an eyebrow towards Brick, waiting for a response.

"Nice way to have a family discussion, Boom." He looked in my direction. "How long will you be staying?"

"A few weeks, if that's okay."

"Yeah actually. Mojo is out of a trip for 2 months, so I guess you can stay." Brick mumbled that last part, but I heard it.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know you guy wanted to turn this place into a bachelor pad. You know the ones with half-naked women every where, tones of booze and you three wearing robes." I laughed ay my joke.

"Butch call our plans, she's onto us!" They laughed. "I'm not the type of guy."

"All guys are the same..."

"No, we're different. You will see, living here for the next few weeks."

"Where will I be staying?" the guys all looked at each other yet no one responded. I repeated the question. Eventually Brick answered.

"There's actually no guest room, but we have an extra bed, it's portable and stuff so you can put in wherever you feel comfortable." I was about to accept when butch interrupted me.

"You can have my bed and I'll use the extra bed."

"I don't want to put you out of your own room"

"Who said I was leaving?" He smirked.

"I doubt Princess would like that" Brick and Boomer could barely contain their laughter at my joke. Butch smirked at me and drew his attention back to his plate.

* * *

Dinner went exactly how I needed it to. Just because I was in, doesn't mean I can let my guard down. This was a mission and I needed to stay focus. I brought some bags upstairs in Butch's room and was going through them, looking for pajamas. Butch was in the shower. I sat on his king sized bed and rubbed my hands over the sheets.

"The sheets are satin." Butch was coming out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel through his hair. He had another towel wrapped around his waist but that didn't stop me from gnawing at his body. His muscles were deep and defined, water glistening down his 6-pack, muscular broad shoulders and he wore this cocky grin. " I know I'm hot right?" He grin turned into a smirk and I turned my head away, trying to hide me blushing.

"I guess, but I don't see it" He laughed at he walked over to his closet. "Going somewhere tonight?"

"Yeah, there's this place called 'Rogue' I was gonna check out tonight."

"Oh yeah the grad opening is today! My friend's brother actually owns the club."

"Cool. So you wanna come? I mean if I don't score tonight, I don't want to leave empty-handed."

"I can be your wing-woman!"

"Great idea, but I don't need a wing-woman I need a back-up plan" He sounded like he was changing.

"I don't like to be someone's second resort!"

"Then be my first" He gave me a genuine smile.

"Is this a date?"

"Well you do owe me one" He saw me wrestling through dresses and came through to help me. "Wear this one" I looked down at the dress then back up to Butch.

"Give me 10 minutes"

* * *

I was walking beside Butch. The sound of my spiked black suede heelless shoes, is the only noise you hear as we walk behind an illuminated building. Ever since we left the house, Butch hasn't said two words to me. I don't know if he was dumbfounded or he literally had nothing to say. I straightened my mesh panel bodycon dress as we skipped the line and approached the bouncers."How are we gonna get in? We are underage."

"Follow my lead" We waited for the couple of infront of us to go in, finally we stepped in front of he bouncer. "How's it going, Derick?" Butch and the bouncer, Derick, did the bro-hug thing.

"I'm doing good, you know Shelly's got one in the oven." He looked over at me. "This your girl?"

"No, not yet at least. But with that dress on, were gonna have to make things happen" He smirked at me after winking. I punched his arm.

"Too bad, I was gonna invite her to the baby shower. Anyways, you two go inside and have a couple of shots on me" Derick removed the rope and I went in first with Butch following me behind. As I went in, there were people left and right. Dare I say I was lost, suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Calm down it's just me. Follow my lead"His husky voice was direct in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I released my grip on his hand and let him lead me away. We went up some stairs into the V.I.P section. He helped me sit down then sat next to me.

"Is this how you go out every night or am I special?"

"I'm always in the VIP, but in this case, you're special."

"I don't know how to take that" We sat in silence, so I made up a lie to get away. "I'm gonna stop to the bar. I have a friend that's working behind the corner". Before he could reply I got up and walked off. The push and pull of the crowd was intense but I managed to get to the bar. The bartender was a cutie. A body full of tattoos and some piercings, just my type of guy but not tonight.

"Can I get you something, gorgeous?"

"Shot of tequila will do just fine, thank you" He nodded then quickly put the glass down and poured it up. I watched the liquid before me. I took it to the head without a second thought. I looked over to the other side of the bar to see this guy staring at me. Did I really look that hot? I've never had this much attention. He winked at me, even though I got a bad vibe from him I winked back. I guess he thought that was his invitation over. He made his way to the seat next to mine.

"it's Chester" He held his hand out and I placed my in it. He kissed it.

"BC'

"That stands for?"

"Before you ever had a Chance." He smirked. That really didn't settle well with me. "Well, it was nice to meet you Chester the Molester but I have somewhere else to be. Well not really, I just don't want to be here with you" I flashed him a smile with slowly getting out of my chair. I turned towards the crowd but he grabbed my wrist before I could move.

"Give me a chance" I instinctively snatched my hand away.

"Touch me without permission again and I'll give you a chance to visit the morgue." He grabbed my hand again and pulled me closer.

"Feisty. I like it" He was now whispering in my ear, sending aggravated shivers down my spine. Before I could attack I heard him yelp in pain. I looked closely to see Butch twisting his free arm.

"She doesn't like you, let her go and I'll let you keep some of the bones in your arm." Chester let go without a second thought but the look in his eye told me he wasn't finished yet. I grabbed Butch's hand and quickly led him back to th VIP section. "So tell me what that your 'friend'?"

"Not funny. I got a weird vibe from that guy" I kept looking out, making sure he was nowhere in sight.

"We're in a club, there are sicko's everywhere" I snapped back too look at Butch. I mean, REALLY look at Butch. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, with military cargos. His hair looked like he gave some effort to it. Even if it wasn't much, he did something. A smile crept on my face as the thought.

"Thanks for that back there. I could have handled myself but it was nice to have some back-up." I gave him a genuine smile.

"That was nothing. He deserved that. If a girl feels uncomfortable and she tells you, then don't make things worst. Honestly that's one of my pet peeves. Disrespecting a woman. A well opinionated woman too."

"You think I'm well opinionated?"

"I think you're a lot of things." I moved closer to him as the music got louder.

"Like what?" he noticed how close we were. My whole side was pressed up against him, not that I mind... I think this is the tequila taking over...


	14. Blame It on the Acohol

I listened to Butch's heavy feet hit the stairs. I think I'm in his arms... I cuddled closely into his arms, making myself more comfortable. I took a peek to see him smirking "The hell are you smirking for?"

"Well hello to you too. I feel like I have the right to smirk since I'm the one carrying your drunk ass"

"You want a 'thank you'"

"I would like that but knowing you, I don't expect it"

"You don't know me"

"I know enough" We seemed to be walking on a smooth surface so I predict we're close to him room. I heard the door squeak, I sheepishly open my emerald eyes to see him looking down at me. He carefully laid me down on his bed.

"Are you gonna stay with me?" I gave him a drunken seductive look, hoping he would stay.

"I don't think you want that"

"Don't tell me what I want. I know I don't like being alone"

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself"

"Or you can take care of me. I think I would prefer that more."

"BC, stop this is the tequila talking..." I seductively got off the bed and walked over to Butch. I drapped my arms around his neck. I felt the hairs on his neck rise. I seductively smiled as I pulled him close, even though he was towering over me.

"This is not the tequila talking" His breathing became heavy and it felt like static between us. It felt like someone else was controlling me but I knew it wasn't the alcohol, i didn't mind it but I didn't understand it's motive. Where is this coming from? We stared at each other intensely, tension rising and the sound of our heartbeat are the only things audible. It seems as if our eyes had a language of their own. His eyes were s deep forest color and they were so dreamy. Eyes are the windows to the soul and just looking into his now I could see him whole life story... Butch took the first move and pulled me close. Our forehead laying upon one another, I egged forward hoping to catch his lips. I missed. He was enjoying this teasing game... I stood on my tippy toes and caught his lips.. His soft, spearmint lips... The kiss started soft and passionate then it grew hot and lustful. His strong manly hands began to graze my curves, exploring every nook and cranny. I pulled him in closer and he pulled me closer. It felt like I was molded for his body, I fit perfectly. I moved my hands up to tangle in his wavy tousled locks. This felt so natural and right...

Deep, hungry moans came from his throat as we pulled apart for air. I looked into his eyes. "We should stop" His mouth was saying one thing but his eyes were saying another.

"Is that the alcohol talking?" He smirked, trying to lower his heart rate

"No, it's the conflicting chivalrous man inside of me" i laughed.

"Ah he speaks!" Butch picked me up bridal style and carried me back to my bed. He tried to release me but I held onto his strong bicep. I gave him pleading eyes. Something in me wanted him to stay.

"Don't do this. Don't make this harder on me" I let him go respecting his wishes, he didn't leave though. I noticed he was internally fighting with himself. Finally after a long intense stare-down he kissed me on my forehead. My skin tingled where once his lips left. I yearned for something more but I knew tonight was not the night... He looked at me one last time "Good Night, Buttercup" Before I got a chance to respond, he was up and out with the door closed behind him. I laid in bed trying to make sense of what exactly just happened and today overall... i discover my uncle is a lying asshole that out to kill me, I'm an ultimate therefore I'm a target. I could die and fail or live happy and be with Butch ? Somethings wrong there... But that's not where my journey gets confusing. Where does it end? What's next for me? Most importantly, when will I tell my sisters? These questions clouded my head as I forced myself into sleep while remember the kiss I shared with Butch...

* * *

**Short? Yes**

**Steamy? yes**

**Do you like it? Please review and let me know :)**


	15. Using My Heart

I rolled over to see the clock read 5:26. _Shit!_ I have a lesson with Katherine at 5:30. I quickly jumped in the shower, trying to savor the moment. The feeling of the hot steamy water run down my body, clearing my mind and making me aware of last night's events. My hand run to my lips that suddenly began to tingle and the thought of him. I turn the shower head off as i pushed those emotions away. I have a mission to complete and last night's events will get me nowhere but killed. I blow dried my hair until it became damp. I wrapped a towel around me and exited the bathroom. The sudden rush of cool air touched my skin, along with Butch's eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

"This is my room..."

"Can you go out while I change?"

"You weren't saying that last night'

"It's a whole new day. Shit changes. Leave" he held his hands up to surrender and left. I quickly changed in record time and left the room. After changing into a white tank top and some lounging sweats, I headed to the kitchen in search of my keys.

"Leaving so soon?" It was Brick, shirtless. Nice body, if I must say.

"Yeah, I have something important to do. Have you seen my keys?"

"Front door." I gave him a quick smile before head to and out the door.

* * *

I ran into the creepy voodoo place, only to see Katherine reading behind the counter. "You're late"

"I'm here now". She slammed the book shut.

"Death will not wait for you"

"True. But you did so let's get started." She led me to the back which I noticed had a dojo feel to it. "What exactly am I going to be doing?"

"Training"

"I doubt I need training"

"Not physically. I'm sure you've mastered that. However you might want to consider more training since you did learn from Ed." She had a point... "Now, today we will work or learning about your other abilities, your powers. You see the future. You have telekinesis, you have super sonic sound, you are a shield, you can practically do anything. You control the elements, you can control minds."

"When will I be able to have control of them all'

"That's the thing. As you know, there's an ultimate every 80 years. Sometimes that don't live long enough for one to pass on things to the others, so we don't which powers you actually have and or how to use them. This is stuff that was supposed to be handled while you were young, and they were. Remember your anger management classes?" i nodded. "Those were used for you to control your powers." It all made sense. Weird things always happened to me as a kid when i got angry. Things flew, windows would break, people would do what I wanted them to do... "Let's start with your mind abilities"

* * *

After hours upon hours of working. I have some sense of control over my telekinesis powers, I'm perfect at controlling minds. I'm having some trouble with seeing the future and she wouldn't let me practice on the elements. The rest we would work on later. "Buttercup have you read or even went through the book ?"

"Yes it was...scary"

"How so?"

"Learning so much about my past, but it was my potential future that scared me"

"What did you see?"

"My death, my death with this guy or me marrying the guy" Her eye brows raised.

"So there's a special someone in your life. Mhmm" She wiggled her graying eyebrows.

"No!"

"Your eyes read differently, child." I look away from her.

"No they don't.." She lifts my chin up with her finger.

"Yes they do. You know the eyes are the window to the soul? You can't fight whats right"

"It's not right. He's the enemy"

"Do you know that for sure? He might be like you, led down the wrong path without even knowing it."

"You're looking too close into this"

"No child, you're not looking close enough. Use your heart instead of your head and you will see what I mean" Her eyes were so welcoming and held such wisdom, I didn't care say anything smart-mouthed to her.

"How do you do that?"

"Don't over think it. It's the impulse that comes naturally."

"So just let things be natural?" She nodded.

"Your heart will never fail you. Never. Now I'm sure you're tired of being here, plus it's time for me to close up shop. See you tomorrow, on time?"

"5:30 sharp. Bye Katherine" I smiled at her, while grabbing my helmet off the counter and head the door. The warm breeze of the night consumed me as I felt something off about the atmosphere... I got on my bike and revived the engine. My senses were on high alert as I drove off back to the boys house.

* * *

The boys weren't home when I came back, luckily someone was gracious enough to put a new key on my key chain that thankfully matched this door. I went to Butch's room to plan for tonight's events. Just as I was about to take a shower, I get a message from Blossom... "Hello?"

"BC, you busy?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"Nothing,just making sure you remembered Robin's dinner" _Crap..._

"Of course i remembered, that's why I'm getting in the shower now"

"Don't forget to bring a date!"

"I got it, but what about you and Bubs?"

"Solo dolo!"

"No you aren't. I got you two dates."

"Oh gosh, I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Don't you'll love them. See you tonight" I didn't wait for a response, I hung up the phone. It's 6:49, hopefully the boys will be home by 7:30.. I turned on the shower head and began to plan..

* * *

As I got out the shower, there Butch was...AGAIN! "This is ridiculous, I feel like we need a system"

"I'm not complaining about seeing you soaking wet wrapped in a towel, I don't think you should either" I glared dagger at him.." How about the sock on the door?"

"No that's for sex. Something that lets you know I'm in the shower..."

"Hair tie on the door?"

"We'll think of something, but listen what are you and your brother's doing tonight?"

"No one said they had plans why?"

"A friend of mine is having a small party and my sisters and I need dates"

"Would it require us giving gifts?"

"No"

"We're in" I smiled.

"Great, now get out!"

"How about I help you get dress, you help me?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I throw a pillow at him. "Hey, watch it! Let me go tel the bros then I'll be taking a shower. Maybe you can see me i-" I threw another pillow at him before he could finish talking. He dodged it and left the room. I couldn't help but smile as I went into my suitcases, searching for a dress.

* * *

Butch's brother agreed, of course. Having nothing better to do with their lives. Butch was currently in the shower while i was trying on dresses. I couldn't find the right one... Right in the middle of zipping one up, I heard the bathroom door open. I turned around, instinctively. Butch was dressed. "Don't look so disappointed butter babe. Next time I'll only be in a towel " He winked at me. I rolled my eyes in response, moving closer to him for help.

"Can you zip me up?"

"Only if I get to unzip it later" He whispered close to my ears, raising the hairs on my back. I said nothing and tried to say in composure. He carefully swept my hair over my shoulder, moving it out of his way. Raising the goosebumps along my neck. He slowly zipped my dress up, the sound of it being the only noise in the room. Even after he finished zipping me up, we stood like that. He was looking at me through the full length mirror in front of us. "Looks good on you" I turned around to face him.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself" Its true, he didn't. Butch wore a green dress shirt with black slacks and black and green Adidas. His hair was tousled in some sort of orderly fashion. It was sexy. He was sexy and he knew it.

"I try, I try. Let me go check up in the bros while you finish your feminine duties." I laugh at his idiotcy and make my way to the bathroom to 'finish my feminine duties'. I wanded my hair quickly, added a bit of color to my eyelids along with a thin line of eyeliner and mascara. "BUTTERBABE, WE'RE WAITING ON YOU!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I put all my materials away and quickly put on my black spiked Jeffery Campbell's and headed downstairs. As I came down the stairs, they guys drew their attention on me. I took my time coming down the stairs, loving my attention. Once I made it down, Butch held his hand out. I took it as I continued my way down.

"You look beautiful" He kissed my hand and made eye contact with me.

"Thanks but let's cut the bullcrap and get going" Brick and Boomer wore similar outfits as Butch yet in their respective colors. They gave me compliments as we got into Brick's Ashton Martin. I sat in the passenger seat while Brick drove.

"Anything we need to go over?"

"Brick you will be with my sister Blossom, but only because you're both carrot tops. Boomer you will be with my sister Bubbles because I feel like your both dense enough to handle each other. Now both girl have had their share of...guys that have hurt them."

"So don't bring up ex's got it"

"Yeah, and don't bring up our past... that means parent's are off-limits" I didn't need my cover and backup story to be busted.

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, if any of you fuck this up, I'll castrate you" They all nodded in union. "Great. Glad you all understand, now let's have fun tonight" The car came to halt. Brick opened my door and I stepped out feeling the warmth of the night. As i stepped out, fixing my dress, I felt something more in the air. Something dangerous and threatening. I won't let this ruin my night, but I also won't be foolish and ignore this. I put my senses in high alert as I made my way in the building. I put away my killer senses and bring out my humanity by slapping a smile on my face.

"Buttercup you made it" Brick was the first to jump out from a heap of friends. She hugged me sweetly, and I gladly returned the gesture.

"Of course. Now I have someone for you to meet"


	16. Humanity?

"So, Buttercup this is who you've been away so long to see?" Blossom was a little tipsy, given her situation I don't blame her. That didn't give her a right to blow my cover.

"Sure let's go with that.." I looked over to Butch, who was next to me. His arm draping over my shoulder. He was comfortable just observing his surroundings. Meanwhile Boomer and Brick were occupied with my sisters. Bubbles and Boomer were an instant match, sparks began to fly as soon as they made eye contact. It was love at first sight. Brick and Blossom were a bit tougher to decipher but I know there's something there.. Too bad they are the enemy. I'll let them have fun.. Should I? I feel like that will do nothing but hurt them in the end. i live with these guys, why not let them have fun? I was pulled back into reality by Robin.

"Thanks for the lovely dinner guys, Thank you all for coming. However, this party is not over. I have a reserved VIP section at Rogue so please if you can come. See you there!"

* * *

Of course we went to the after party at Rogue! Luckily my sister came too, they need to loosen up. The bartender placed some bottles on the table. "What would you like to drink, Bubs?"

"Bubs? You two are past the first name basis huh?" I gave my best parenting face. Boomer looked around sheepishly while Bubbles blushed, or what seemed to be blushing. It was kinda dark and the strobe lights weren't helping.

"Butterbabe, leave them alone." I turned to Butch who was relaxed on the couch.

"Don't call me that and I can harass whom I please. She's my sister! I have the moral right" He rolled his eyes and looked at me with a bored expression.

"Are you done yet?" i crossed my arms over my chest.

"If I'm not." Before he could respond, someone came and sat right in between us. The brunette turned to me and I noticed it was...MITCH! "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm here for my best friend!" He was drunk. One thing about Mitch, he was one of those honest slobby drunks. I rolled my eyes.

"Well go and dance with her or something!" i just wanted him to get away. Something in me didn't want him near me, it was my instinct. I listen to my instincts.

"I did. She told me to come see you! What's wrong? Was I ruining something?" He turns to see Butch, fuming. "He looks mad."

"Well you were interrupting something"

"Oh please, Buttercup stop lying to yourself, you know you do and alway will have a thing for me" I notice Mitch got a little closer.

"That's in the past, trust me. We're friends, right?"

"What if I don't want to be just friends anymore?"

"So you call the shots now? NO. I've always been the girl on the sidelines and now that I'm not there anymore you want me? That's so backwards"

"Well you don't realize what you have until it's gone" Mitch got even closer, if that's possible. I could smell the shots on his breath. I craned myself backwards, praying that he wouldn't come closer.

"Mitch, I'm gone. I'm not going back, plus you don't really mean this. You're drunk so you won't remember in the morning"

"I'll remember this" Mitch tried to catch me in a kiss, but my reflex were faster. I pushed him off me and quickly got up.

"Stop! You think you can fuckin play with my emotions! Asshole!" I kicked him in the shin before stalking away into the club, into the crowd. I sat at one of the tables, hoping no one would try to hit on me. I ran my hands through my thick hair when I heard someone sit in the seat across from me. "I'm not interested"

"I wasn't asking" I recognized the deep voice and looked up to see forest green eyes met mine. "You okay?"

"Fine. I can take care of myself"

"Obviously." We sat in an awkward silence for a while. "So what made you give up on him?"

"After realizing I can't wait on the sidelines for him anymore. Years of waiting and he never came to realize that maybe, just maybe all he wanted was right in front of him this whole time" I felt my eyes sting and I found myself laughing. "I'm the one sad girl in the club, what's wrong with me?"

"You snore, you're kinda messy, you're too tough sometimes, you can come off differently than what you intend. You're a teaser and completely bossy." I laugh at Butch pointing out all of my insecurities. i playfully hit him in the arm. "Oh yeah and unnecessarily violent"

"You need a good ass whooping"

"By who?"

"Me" He let out a good hearty laugh and smiled..._So mesmerizing_... His smile was blinding. As quickly as it came, it was gone. "Why don't you smile more often?"

"What do I have to smile for? Plus, tough guys don't smile"

"You just did!"

"No I didn't"

"Yeah you did and it was..." I couldn't even find the proper word to describe it.

"Speechless. I always had that type of effect on girls..." I hit him again. "All this violence, eventually I'll start hitting back"

"Ohh I'm scared now" The suddenly changed and I quickly recognized the beat. My face instantly perked up and looked at Butch. "I love this song! Dance with me!" Butch looked at me as if I was insane. I quickly jumped out the chair and dragged Butch to the dance floor.

_Let's go take a ride in your car._

_I will take the passenger seat._

The movement on the crowd was in sync. I loved it. The techno beats along with her heavenly voice. It was perfect. I was swaying him hips and lip syncing along to the song. Butch just stood there, looking at me unfazed.

_Baby, we don't have to go far._

_Unless you wanna show,_

_Me a lovely place out of town._

I grabbed his hands and forced him to dance. He noticed how much fun i was having and gave me another smile. I leaned closer to his ear, "Don't tell me you don't know how to dance"

"Don't assume things" The little hairs on my neck stood up as he peered in closer to me.

_Where you feel most at ease_

_Well you are the one that I like_

_Always will be._

I got dangerously close to him, my body nearly pressing against his. I stood on my toes to reach his ear, "Prove it". As if the club heard what I said, things got tighter so I was pressed up against Butch. He started to slightly sway. It was a start...

_I think it's time to let you know._

_The way I feel when you take hold._

_One single touch from you, I'm gone._

Butch and I were dancing to what seemed to be two different beats. He grasped him hips, helping me to move in sync to his. His touch sent a sensation through me. I felt goosebumps all over my body rise. I let him lead us, yet I wasn't gonna let him think he was dominate.

_Still got the rush when I'm alone._

_I think it is time I let you know._

_Take all of me, I will devote._

I turned around to face Butch, he seemed to have this glimmer in his eyes. I pulled him close and wrapped him arms around his neck. I felt something consume me, not knowing what I smiled. Butch pulled my arms from around him, spread us part, pulled us back together them made me spin. I ended up facing away from him again. I turn around and lean up to him again..

_You set me free, my body's yours._

_It feels the best when you're involved._

"You set me free, my body's yours" I felt Butch tense up when I said that. He kept moving yet I knew I triggered something. I looked him deep in the eye before turning around. The crowd was pushing us closer and closer together. To the point to were I was grinding on him. Of course he was objecting to it and neither was I

_I want you to take over control_

_Take over control_

_Take take take take over control_

I felt Butch pull me closer, hands gravitating towards my hips. The cool sensation of his touch awaked my body, and cause me to lean in closer. He leaned down in-between my ear and shoulder. "Is this really what you want?"

_Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control_

_Plug it in and turn me on  
_  
I turned away and faced Butch. "I want you to take over control" I know I was talking yet it didn't feel like _I_ was talking, but I liked it. Butch caught the hint. He tenderly pulled me closer, lifted my chin with his finger. His eyes searching mine for sincerity, he leaned in closer.._ Is this really what I want? Will this interfere with my mission?_ i felt his soft lips hit mine and all thoughts of doubt quickly went away. The warmth from his kiss, covered me and made me more comfortable. He tasted like mint chocolate and I wanted more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slid his arms down my back, leaving that sensation, and rested around my waist. Things were tender and sweet, we were getting used to each other's lips. Then things got rough... Butch nibbled in my bottom lip, asking for entrance. i was a bit hesitant yet I got him entrance. His sweet taste of mint chocolate fulfilled me while he explored the delicious wonders of my mouth. As things got sweeter my lungs ached more, we pulled away and looked me directly in my eye. His eyes were full of longing and lust... Was it lust or something more? I tried to walk off but he pulled me back into his stong muscled chest.

"Don't try to fight this. I know you feel it too. The cool sensation between us and everything in your mind telling you this is right. Don't ruin this" His forest green eyes were unusually dark yet full of promise. I avoided his eyes that were compelling me to stay. I slowly pulled away, once I was to myself I looked up at him.

"This was ruined from the start" I don't know if he knows what I mean and I don't care. My brain and heart were at war right now and I can't handle it. I walked away from Butch and back to the VIP section to sat my goodbyes. I was careful not to run into the boys...

* * *

I took a taxi back to the house, by myself. A lot happened tonight and I feel like it's not over. I went upstairs into 'my' room. Everything screamed of him. His bed, stero, game systems, trophies, pictures...EVERYTHING. I kick my heels off and jump smack dead into the middle of the bed. _Why would you play with the enemy?_My head was pounding me with answerless questions right now. i rolled over as I remember the feeling of Butch touching me. His smile, a genuine smile. How he secretly was attempting to comfort me... How he doesn't treat me special even though he secretly does. Just him. His sexy body, his fascinating mind. Not to mention a personality like mine.. Rare type of guy yet he's the enemy... Number one rule in Survival 101, You don't fall for the enemy. _I'm not in LOVE with him! What's love? I'm incapable of love. You're a stone-cold killer out on a mission that you WILL complete, regardless the consequences.! _My mind wasn't helped my heart that screamed something totally different. I shut my heart off and heard the bedroom door open. I turned to see Butch. "We need to t-" I quickly interrupted him.

"I'm going to take a shower. You should do then same. Get some sleep and forget about me." My voice was so monotone that even I recognized something was different.

"How can you forget something like that?! "

"Like this" I gathered my things and headed toward the bathroom. I shut the door, as I locked the door I locked away my humanity as wel...


	17. One Week

My body was moving mechanically. It's like my emotions were turned off, and if that is true, would that make me a psychopath? See... I was thinking the most absurd things. But seriously, would tha make me one. My thoughts continued to ramble as I trained with Katherine. She has been watching me differently since I stepped through the door. I've had no response to her constant starring. Lately my mind and heart have been in different places. Robin's party was 3 days ago...3 days since Butch and I have communicated in any way. 3 days of constant, focused training. 3 days of this ominous cold and dragging feeling. 3 days. I pulled myself out of my trance when I smelt smoke. "BUTTERCUP, STOP!" As I realized what happened, I seized the flames around me. Letting go of something, I didn't know was there; anger.

"What just happened?"

"You were using your powers based on your emotions, not your head. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I got up off the dojo floor, to stretch my legs. "I think I s-"

"You should tell me whats been on your mind. You've walked around here like a mummy. Coming in early mornings and leaving late nights, like you have nothing to do in-between"

"I don't. Getting my revenge and getting to my parents is my main priority. Nothing else" She leaned closer to me, emphasis on her wide eyes..

"You sure there's nothing else? Something significant changed 3 days ago...You don't wanna talk about it?" I walked away from her, rolling my eyes. This old woman just want some good gossip.

"Nothing to tell."

"Lying only harms the soul."

"But it keeps away the creepy old women" I sat ont he nearby bench, taking a swig my water. She stood in front of me.

"Whatever it is, its effecting your skills" I almost choked. How dare she try to lure me in with something so sacred to me.

"Not gonna work" She manifested a ball in her hand and held it in front of my face.

"Move the ball" I slapped it our of her hands. She frowns at me, "Not what I meant. Mentally, move the ball." She manifested the ball and held it in my face again. I focused in close on the forest green ball. _Forrest Green.._ He memory of his seductive mischievous eyes burned in my mind. I longed for him t-...NO. I can't. The memory of our sweet passionate kiss fell upon my lips, tingling in our remembrance. The feel of his manly hands around my back, wrapped around my waist... How close we became, how well he knows me...

"BUTTERCUP!" I was pulled away to see the ball, expanded to the max in the shape of a heart. I imaged the ball smaller and it reduced in size. I looked up at Katherine, only to see her smirking. "Focus on other things you couldn't focus on the task at hand."

"The color of the ball distracted me"

"So what does that mean? The other of your enemies' hair will distract you too when they have a sword inches from your throat?! You need to be focused!" She smirked again, "So what exactly has your mind in a twist, obviously it's about a boy. Unless your into that type of thing.." My eyes widened at what she said. "What? I don't judge." I held my head in my hands. What does this old hag think about me?

"There is this guy..."

"What about him? What's his name? What's he like?"

"AHHH, too many questions! They all don't matter because he's the enemy." She looked at me seriously.

"Tell me about him"

"He's exactly what I need. He knows how to control me, how to deal with my emotions and everything. But I don't think he gets the true essence of me. He doesn;t know why I do wha i do and who I am" She looked at me directly in the eye.

"He knows you better than you know yourself, don't question it. believe it. He's the enemy, so what? Your heart and head must be in sync for you to react properly. You being in this state is not helping your training, therefore I'm giving you a week off to solve this problem. Take all the time you need and don't come back. Now I warn you, something in me tells me this is a bad idea, but I'm going to trust you. You need your heart and head in-sync about this situation. One week, Buttercup' She got up and began humming away, into the front room. I sat on the bench to process what she said. I had one week of nothingness to do...

* * *

I sat on Butch's bed, it was 4 pm and I didn't have shit to do. I looked around with hopes of entertaining myself...NOTHING. I went downstairs to bury my misery on food, only to find Boomer leaning against the corner deep in thought. "What's got your briefs in a bunch?" I went to the cabinet with the cereal and got down my favorite; Apple Jacks.

"Breakfast for lunch?" he gave me a questionable look, ignoring what I said.

"We live in America, everything's messed up. Stop avoiding my question" I assembled my food, before stuffing my face and listening to Boomer.

"Over the past few days Bubbles and I have gotten closer and I want to ask her on a date but is it too early?" I stared at him for a moment before replying.

"The fact that you are sitting her thinking about that, tells me that you really like her. No guy I know has ever sat and thought purely on a girl, and I know plenty of guys." I took another spoonful of cereal into my mouth and began to chew. "You really like her don't you?"

"I think so, but there's always that one thing that pulls you apart from someone, you know?" I nodded in agreecne.

"Yes, I know." I finished my bowl and sat there processing all that was happening around me.

"So what are you doing home, usually you're out and about. Why home so soon?"

"No reason specifically, I'm just gonna be here a lot more. Maybe for a week or two. Who knows, I have a lot on my mind that I need to clear out."

"Stuff like what?"

"Stuff I have no idea how to handle" I put my bowl in the sink and walked back upstairs before he could ask anymore questions. I closed the door behind me and changed my outfit for the day. I took out a black sheer sleeveless shirt with my lime green bralette and black short shorts with silver skulls on them. I didn't change in the bathroom, Butch wasn't home so why bother. As I was changing into my top, I heard the door open. I quickly turned around to see Butch, he was smirking. "Do you mind?! PERV!"

"How many times do I have to tell you it's my room!" I finish getting dressed in the bathroom as I came out, I tackled him to the ground. Thus the rough wrestling began. He was on top then I was and the cycle continued. From the floor to the wall to the bed then the hallway and back to the room, the cycle continued. This battle was like my feelings, it's pleasant but you don't want to end up on bottom.. Once Butch and I were back up on our feet, I managed to get on the upper hand and push him up against the wall. I tried to hand a playful punch in his stomach but he managed to push me onto the bed and pin me down. As I struggled against his grip, I noticed him trying to make eye contact with me. I tried to look away from this gorgeous forest green eyes...

"Buttercup" His voice was full of emotion. It was deep and husky, a complete turn on and he had my full attention. I gave in. I stopped fighting against him, and l gave into his eyes. He slowly inches closer and closer, dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Just kiss me already!" I lifted myself up to meet his lips and the kiss was unexpected yet so heated. Once I caught his lips and led him back down with me. His hand ran down my face, so soft and so subtle. I wanted to pull him closer but my hands were pushing us apart. He looked at me with desperate eyes. "Why are you doing this?'

"Because you know just as well as I do that we can't!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You _know_." She grabbed my face in-between his hands.

"Do you not remember me? The little boy who saved you years ago... That same boy who always watched you from a distance yet was never there for you to touch" I searched my memories for his eyes only to find them.. In the bushes, in my closet, anywhere he was there. i face him was realization. "That was me. I was always on your side. I repelled the feelings I once had for you because I know that you think we're enemies but we're not. We're on the same side, Buttercup. And no matter how much we want to deny it, we have chemistry together. It's a gravitational pull and we end up together. .. Don't fight it." I shook my head against his hands.

"You're lying." He looked at me with serious determined eyes.

"I'm lying? Tell me you don't feel this" He look his hand in mind and looked my directly in my eyes. I felt the rushing current going through us but I tried my best to stay unfazed.

"I feel nothing, but your hand can use a bit of lotion." He looked at me is disbelief before tossing my hand to the side.

"You know you feel it, and I'm going to make you realize what's really here!"

"There's this messy room..." He smirked,

"You know what I mean , Buttercup. Don't do that to us"

"There is no US. We're friends, if that. roommates to the least." I moved away from him, collecting myself and my emotions.

"roommates, huh?" He turned to me, and looked me directly in my eyes. "We have this connection Buttercup, undeniable connection, and fate will play this part." I stared at him as it all began to click in my head. I either listen to these feelings and live, or deny everything and die. Sounds simple right? No, something more goes into this... Will I get home? Will I be free? Will this gut feelings I get around him go away? Will I get answers? I don't know, but I know one things. Butch is right. Fate will play a part, but hopefully I can out-wit destiny.


	18. Don't Kill The Messenger

The rest of this week as been weird. Butch and I doing everything in our power to tempt the other, whether it be physical, emotionally or mentally. That night we kissed, he walked around with no shirt purposely. I'll admit i stared for a while, who wouldn't?! He had the best abs EVER. Seeing him mindlessly walk around with his rock hard ab exposed...let's just say I was aroused, but I wouldn't let him know it. I held myself together for the sake of my pride. That night, I let Butch have it but the next day I made sure to do everything in my power to make him sweat. I wore the most hypnotizing outfit, acid washed high-waisted shorts that would show off my adoring figure that I was cursed with. Then I wore a floral crop top that gave emphasis to my full chest and shows of my toned stomach and slight insight of my abs. I actually tried to impress him that day. I curled my hair and put more effort into my make-up. of course Brick and Boomer complimented me, Butch wanted to but his ego and pride got in the way. I watch the way he looks at me, temptation is too serious for him to handle. As the days went by he walked around the house with less and less clothing, so did I. However today was day 3 of my week break and I intend on breaking him, before I can lose self control...

I woke up early that morning to get in some extra excercise, since I'm not training regularly all this eating is catching up to me. I took a quick shower and slipped on the basics. I put my hair into a high bun and grabbed a small bagel on my way out. The sun was just beginning to rise yet the air was crisp. Humidity thick. i felt something about to happen, so I ran with caution. My instinct told me to run into the populated park. I quickly sat on a nearby bench and scanned my surroundings. That's when I sensed it. A bullet nearly grazed my ear as I ducked, as I turned I saw the culprit that just tried to kill me. I swung my feet out in a swift motion to knock him down, and grabbed the gun. Quickly changing positions, now I was the dominate one. "Who sent you?"

"Can you just kill me already?"

"And give you what you want? What fun is that? Now, stop stalling and tell me, who sent you?"

"I do have some type of loyalty" He smirked.

"Hope it's worth it" I shot him," Your so-called 'loyalty' just cost you a knee cap. I feel like making it two, do you feel like talking?"

"Ed. He said you were down and you would be easy to take out. Obviously he doesn't know what the hell he was talking about" I watched the door curiously.

"Listen to me, get out while you can. Ed isn't the good guy." I lowered the gun, "I'm not gonna kill you. I want you to be my messenger. Tell him I said, 'Fuck off or die. signed BC" After I finished I shot the gut in the shoulder.

"I thought you weren't gonna kill me!"

"You're still alive, aren't you." I safely discharged the gun and began to walk away as sirens came in hearing distance..

* * *

I closed the door behind me only to smell breakfast. I went into the kitchen and greeted Boomer accordingly yet I saw bags on the couch. "Whose bags, Boom?"

"Brick and I have baseball camp for the next week" I stared at him in disbelief.

"In my 19 years, NEVER have I heard of baseball camp. Not only is it the most slow moving game..." He held his hand up to stop me.

"Don't hate on baseball. Look at this as a positive thing. Now you and Butch can stop publically seducing each other." He smirked as I turned away, looking deep into the fridge.

"We don't seduce each other"

"Well whatever you want to call it BC. I've seen more of Butch than I think a brother should"

"Have you seen something I haven't?" I was trying to pry information of out him, maybe I could get something useful.

"Is there something you want to see?' Boomer wiggled his eyebrows playfully before letting out a full heart hardy laugh. I realized what he was talking about and made a face of disgust.

"Boomer that's disgusting."

"Like you haven't thought about it. Daydreamed about it... Fantasized.." He got in my face teasingly. I hid my blush and covered my ears heading upstairs.

"This conversation is OVER"


	19. Clarity

With Boomer gone, I don't know how I was about to survive. Butch can't cook...Can he? He wasn't home yet so I guess I wouldn't know. I scanned the kitchen for edible foods yet all I saw was cereal. Quick, easy and nutritious. I pulled down a box of Apple Jacks on to hear the front door close. "Butch?" He grunted in response when he came into the kitchen, and placed a nice smelling bag onto the counter. "What's in the bag?'

"Dinner. It's Chinese" I practically threw the cereal back in the cabinet and raced toward the bag. Butch handed me some boxes and chop stick and he took some for himself. "You eating alone or do you mind acting civil" i took a seat at the dinner table.

"I can be civil, unlike you. Who walks around with no reasonable clothes on"

"The same person that walks around in a sports bra all day." He leaned back in his chair and I watched him dig in with a fork.

"You don't know how to use chop sticks?" He shook his head. This is my moment to break him... I got up and walked behind me and bent over his shoulder to grasp his hand. I keep my lips close to his ear. "You hold them think this" I positioned them correctly in his hand. "And you move them like this" I showed him how to move them, his body was tense because of our proximity. He did it correctly, and sighed in relief. I moved closer to his ear, making my voice sound sexy and seductive. "Don't say I never taught you anything" As I turned to go back to my seat he caught my arm. I looked back at him and air caught in my throat as I made the wrong move. I looked into his eyes. They held so many strong and passionate emotions... We seemed to be lost for a moment. Lost in each other. There was this instant connection, that neither of us could deny. But damn sure could try! I pulled my arm away, breaking the moment. "What are you staring at?"_  
_

"I was going to say thank you but I got caught up on how rude and unladylike you are"

"You're rubbing off on me, you pig" I sat in my seat and silence seemed to overwhelm us.

* * *

I was putting away dishes when Butch came into the kitchen. "Let's go to the club tonight. Have some fun without the tag alongs" I turned around to see him leaning against the door frame shirtless. I swallowed my tongue for a moment, not trusting myself to say anything. I nodded as a reply. He smirked before heading upstairs. I turned back to the dishes, reimagining the glorious image I just saw. Those gorgeous six-pack, rock hard abs seemed to be calling my name! That sexy smirk... I can't let myself get caught up in something that isn't suppose to be, but isn't this what everything was about? Maybe i should let go for one night. No boundaries. No rules. No subconscious. I'm just gonna see where things take me tonight...

* * *

I sprayed hairspray throughout my hair when Butch called for me downstairs, "Butterbabe are you ready?"

"Yeah!" I triple checked myself in the mirror, one last time. My black cut out dress was perfect for my new attitude tonight. It was irresistible, Butch was not going to be able to stop himself, this time. I laced up my Jeffery Campbell's and went out the door and down the stairs. Butch had already started drinking. "Couldn't wait to start the party, huh?" He turned around and his eyes almost fell from his head. I saw him swallow the last of his drink before resorting his eyes back to me. I watched him look me up and down, riding all my curves and back. I raised an eyebrow when I question went unanswered, as a reply he shook his head. "So I think we should take a cab" Then I heard a car horn form outside, I peeked through the window to see a cab. "Looks like your ahead of me" I was walking towards the door when I felt him pull me back and close to him.

"You wore that to get my attention" I pulled away from him even though I wanted to be closer. His voice was deep and seductive, i had to be somewhat classy.

"No, I wore it because I want to have a good night tonight. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Nope, no problem at all"

* * *

The club was nice and crowded. I was seated at the bar, hoping to grab the attention of someone. The DJ was playing the best songs, almost made we want to get up and dance. The bartender came and placed a drink in front of me. "This is from that guy" he pointed across the bar to reveal a hazel eyed cutie. He winked once he was revealed and I smirked back and accepted the drink. Shirley Temple, classic. As I began taking small sips I noticed Butch on the dance floor with some bimbo. He happened to see me watching him a smirked. Well two can play that game. I waved the hazel cute over to the stool next to mine, If I must say he was cuter up close.

_I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem_

_And yeah I like to fuck, I got a fuckin problem_

"What's your name?" His voice was deep yet didn't meet certain requirements.

"Buttercup and yours?"

_I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem_

_And yeah I like to fuck I got a fuckin problem_

"Adam. Buttercup, that's unique"

"Unique name for a unique girl"

_I love bad bitches, that's my fuckin problem_

_And yeah I like to fuck, I got a fuckin problem_

"My thoughts exactly. Want to dance?" I took a quick glance to see that Butch was gone. Now is my chance. I nod at the Hazel eyed hottie and grab his hand as we make our way to the dance floor.

_If finding somebody real is your fuckin problem_

_Bring ya girls to the crib mayb__e we can solve it_

The beats of the crowd were being carried by the song. I was carefully moving into the song, trying not to bring too much attention or get this guy too aroused. He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "I know you could do better than that" His touch brought an alarming sensation to my skin. It wasnt;t comfortable but it was alarming...something about him.

_Yeah hoe this the finale_

_My pep talk turn into a pep rally_

I smirked at his request and actually did dance a little bit more. He tried to grab hold on my hips but I was skillfully shimmy away to avoid that. I didn't want to get too caught up with this guy.

_Say she's from the hood but she live inside in the valley now_

_Vacate in Atlanta, then she going back to Cali_

He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear again, "Let me help you out" He _twisted_ me around to were i wasn't facing him. He pulled me close, not too close but within good proximity. Adam took hold of my hips and we swayed together. After he did that, I just decided to let loose and have fun. I felt his hands explore the rest of my curves. I felt somewhat wrong when I seen Butch watching me from our table. He was eyeing me angrily, and I felt as if I was trapped. Now that I had his attention I was going to keep it.

_Got your girl on my line, world on my line_

_The irony I fuck 'em at the same damn time_

I began grinding a little but harder, you know, using a but more effort. Adam was obviously loving this as he went along. Butch saw his enjoyment and got jealous. He pulled some red-head out of nowhere to dance with him, right next to Adam and I. Jealous much...

_She eyeing me like a - don't exist_

_Girl, I know you want this dihhh_

I watched them as the desperately craved for my attention. The girl was touching Butch is ways that I only dreamed about... His muscular arms, his washboard chest and rock hard abs! I had to stay focus, obviously this has become a competition between us. I began taking control and letting things escalate.

_Girl, I'm Kendrick Lamar_

_Aka Benz is to me just a car_

I think Adam caught on to the fact that I was basically using him, but he didnt't seem to mind. Especially with me grinding and being explicit with him. The red-head was loosing up and obviously was getting bored with Butch. Just as I felt I had it, Adam seemed to disappear. I turned around to make sure I wasn't completely crazy. I spotted him not too far talking to another girl. No hate on my end, so I swiftly made my way back to the bar. Butch seemed consumed with he red-head, but she wasn't having it. she left him on the dance floor alone. He turned towards me, I just looked away because I didn;t know what to do or say. Who knew how this night would end?

_I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time_

_"_Now I'm going to slow it down for those who don't know what the hell I just played." The DJ was making a statement, but the Bartender was too busy feeding me shots. I was slowly swaying to the beat, letting the sweet heated liquor settle in.

_Hold still right before we crash, 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

"You shouldn't drink that much" I turned to see Butch next to me. He looked somewhat sober...

"I'm fine, what are you my bodyguard?" He shook his head in response. "Exactly, so stop being a mother-figure and come dance with me" I dragged him on the dance floor and we began moving to the electric beats and the pumping crowd."

_Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

At first Butch was just watching me dance, then eventually he joined me. Both of our bodies moving in sync. AH, there is goes. That feeling again. I don't know if he feels it, but he's looking at me some kind of way. The gravity pulling us together doesn't help either. I was avoiding his eyes but then I remember by promise from either...

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_  
_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

I looked up to meet those forest green eyes, I remember from my childhood. They always seemed to be hovering over me... He looked down at me and something in me just clicked, and an electric current felt as if it ran through us. We both let out a small gasp.

In that moment, we stopped dancing. We were two statues starring deep into each other's eyes with such compassion and romance. Something in me was pushing me towards him, I didn't fight it. I wasn't going to fight in any longer.. I walked up to Butch, closing the little space between us. the atmosphere suddenly began thick and my breathing thickened as well.

_Walk on through a red parade, and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

"You feel it too" I nodded at his statement that was meant to be a question. He cupped my cheek and ran his thumb over it, "Then don't fight it"

_Don't speak as I try to leave, 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

This is what Katherine was talking about. This is why I was distracted, I was fighting destiny...

_Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

Butch leaned down, and I slowly lifted up, and our lips collided in such fiery, free, passion. I responded fiercely, wanting more. He wrapped his arms around my slim waist and pulled me closer. Every touch we made felt like lightning, and I loved it. He asked for entrance which i gladly granted, letting myself go. Having fun without working, finally feeling like everything I needed was in this one person. Butch. i wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tippy toes to deepen the kiss. I felt him explore my curves, since all he's ever done is look at them. Even though I felt like I was on cloud 9, my lungs began to beg for air. I pulled away from Butch, looking him in the eyes he whole time. I found so many emotions going through them. Happiness, longing, lust, and the biggest one being love.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are my clarity?  
_

"let's get out of here" His voice was deep and husky, making my insides weak. I didn't trust myself to speak so I simply nodded.

* * *

We ended up back at the house, the car ride being awkward. Neither of us ready to say how we really felt, or neither of us wanted to mess things up. I went up to his room, hoping he won't follow but of course he did. He came up behind me as I stood in the mirror, wrapping his arms around me. I looked at our reflection. We fit perfectly together. Butch began to plant kisses on my neck. "Are you sure you want to do this?" My voice came out as a whisper because I was so weak. He looked at us through the mirror and smiled.

"As long as you'll be next to me in the morning" He resumed to what he was doing. I let him continued, ignoring all the alarms going off in my head. I turned around and kissed him passionately The sweet taste of spearmint come over me. He picked me up and began to walk backwards until he fell unto the bed. I sat up, straddling him.

"I'll be right next to you" He smiled as he put his arms around me, and pulled me down. We engaged in an intense make-out session, and it felt so right regardless of what my brain is telling me. I felt like he was made for me and vice versa. He turned us over so he was on top, he smirked at me.

"Lights out" he clapped his hands and the lights went out.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED, there's more to come :) songs used. Fuckin Problem- asap rocky ft 2 chainz, Drake, Kendrick Lamar AND Clarity - Zedd **


	20. A Thing Called Love

Everything was sweet and peaceful until I felt myself it something warm and stern. I opened my eyes to see myself in contact with Butch's chest. I quickly sat up and realized I was fully clothed in pajamas, even if I don't remember any of that from last night. I slowly laid down, listening to Butch;s heartbeat. Slightly in sync with mine. I looked at his firm tan chest and drew small circles and symbols. This felt perfect. I fit in his arms perfecting and everything just felt so natural. With every touch the lightning sensation never went away. But I knew that even though it felt so right, it was so wrong. My week was almost up and hopefully I can focus yet something tells me everything is about to change...

After a few minutes I got up and took a shower. A let the steaming hot water glide down my body as i thought about the problem at hand. Butch was the enemy and I feel some type of way about him. I don't know what to call it, but I like it and I know I'm not suppose to. As I washed myself i felt the lingering touch of him. Oh ho great it was.. As i washed my hair, I though about how I was going to do this because time is closing in. I turned the shower head off as I made a plan in my head and steeped out the shower. I forgot my clothes so hopefully Butch will still be asleep. I stepped out of the bathroom only to see my theory wrong. "Morning, Babe"

"Babe? I don't think we've made it that far"

"We talked about this last night" When he said that, everything came rushing back to me. We did talking about it along with EVERYTHING else. This guy knows my life and I know his. I turned to him, still wrapped in my towel my damp hair around me.

"where do e go from here?" he seemed taken back by the question, but I knew he had thought about it. "I'm the girl you were sent to kill"

"Kill is such a harsh word. Technically I'm suppose to steal your soul. This isn't willingly, you know this" Butch and his brothers were sold to the Demon that Ed sold my soul to in exchange for their souls. It's a corrupt situation where Mojo and Ed are wrong and we suffer the consequences.

"So what do we do? I will fight for my soul. I've gotten to far and been through so much. I'm not going down without a fight and my sisters..." I trailed off and didn't seem to see Butch coming closer to me.

"I get what you're saying and i respect it. Just harsh that I would end up killing the girl I love in the end" I looked me directly in my eyes as my breathing seemed to stop. This moment was bittersweet. I knew in the end what he was saying was true. One of these upcoming days, we were gonna go head to head in the battle of our lives. Neither of us knew the day. Neither of us wanted that day to come. On the bright side, Butch indirectly said he loved me... never had I had someone share the feelings I had for them. Could love me real? Did I believe in it? Most importantly, Is love in my destiny? He looked at me questioningly, I assumed I looked like a statue. I didn't know how to react but my mind seemed to be reeling.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to end up killing the boy I love. There's too much on the line for me" I saw him slightly smile. He knew this was bittersweet. Someone was going to die while the other lived on... I looked into his passionate green eyes as I felt moisture come to mine. He pulled me close, not breaking our connection yet sending a sensation down my spine. I was still wrapped in the towel yet he wasn't distracted by that. He was looking into my eyes and my eyes only, almost as if he was looking into my soul that we would soon fight to the death for. He leaned down close to my face.

"I guess only time will tell" His voice was deep and husky, a complete turn on. He looked from my eyes to my lips. I slightly moved out of his grasp.

"Get your mind out of the gutters and let me get dressed. And you should put a shirt on!" I walked to my bags, with the hopes of finding something.

"I'm gonna shower, wanna join?" He winked at me with his signature cocky smile.

"I actually had a nice time on my on. Very relaxing, and I think you should do the same alone"

"If you insist" I watched Butch disappear into bathroom then I felt my heartbeat. I tried to calm myself now that he was away... I couldn't help but wonder what we were to do today.. I slipped on a sports bra and some sweats to go get me some breakfast. The house was quiet and eerie, I felt my body naturally go on high alert but since i was basically living in the nest of the enemy I knew the chance of something bad happening would be slim to none. I decided to actually cook, something must be wrong with me but I didn't question it. I couldn't question it. It was Love.

* * *

**Nice short chapter and the ending is rapidly approaching. Im debating on my ending, if you want to help please PM. I could use help with the direction I go in... I put a little bit of Butch's background in this chapter and more will be revealed because this isn't over yet. Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
